Hot and Dangerous
by foreva18
Summary: Kagome was a 13 year old girl who was fat. she hated how her body looked in every possible way..ppl always make fun of her but he always made her cry..years passed and now shes 18 and in her senior year in highschool with a body to kill for..SK plz read!
1. Chapter 1: Teased Part 1

**Hot and Dangerous**

I don't own Inuyasha…but I do love the show I can damn sure watch it all day =)….please read and be nice dammit!…this is my 1st fanfic and I don't wanna hear any lip!….wooosah lol hope you enjoy! =)

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome, dear it's time to wake up", said Migumi as she gently shook her still sleeping daughter.

"Mom….5 more minutes", said a tired Kagome who was about to go back asleep when she felt cool air quickly rush onto her now exposed skin. She had on some Sponge Bob shorts and a matching tank top to go along with it.

"I didn't wanna have to but you left me no choice, but please dear it's time for school so I need you up on your feet", said Migumi in a more demanding tone.

"Ok", said Kagome as she sighed against her pillow and lazily got up.

"Hurry up and get ready I'm making breakfast", and with that said Kagome jolted up as fast as possible as she heard the words "breakfast".

She quickly rushed into her bathroom and hopped in the shower and scrub her body about ten times. She loved to be cleaned and she loved a good hot shower.

After about ten minutes in the shower she hopped out of the shower and dried her hair and body off. As she was drying her body off she was disgusted with how her body had looked.

Kagome was a thirteen year old girl who was in the 8th grade. She was excellent in math, science, history etc. but was self centered when it came down to her body. Kagome was fat. She still had a shape for her to be fat but she hated the fact that she wasn't slim like most girls. She had a very beautiful slightly rounded face, a cute little button nose, eyes that would match chocolate, hair that she always kept in a pony tail, and a smile that was beautiful that came with two cute little dimples. She thought that she was hideous and when she told her mother this she would always here her mother say the same thing "your beautiful no matter how much you disagree".

Kagome's dress attire was some simple blue jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and some blue flip flops. When it came down to school she really didn't care how she looked, she just was there to obtain good grades. I mean that what school is for right? Wrong. There were kids who rather show off there clothes than pay attention to getting an education. They rather be popular more than anything.

After she was finished she grabbed her Sponge Bob book bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder and let the bag hang at her waste (it's one of the purse bags) as she proceed to head down stairs to enjoy some breakfast that she could already taste in her mouth.

"Hurry and eat Kagome you to Souta", said Migumi as Kagome's younger brother approached the table stealing the sausage Kagome was about to put in her mouth.

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT! WATCHA DO THAT FOR?", yelled a very angry Kagome.

"Whatcha getting mad for, im helping you out fatty…you don't need the extra calories", said Souta as he teased Kagome.

"SOUTA THAT'S ENOUGH!", yelled a very angry Migumi. "You will tease your sister no more and if I find out thar you do I'm taking your XBOX 360 back to the store".

"No mom I promise I'll be good", said souta as he begun to tear. He then apologized to Kagome who ate silently with her face behind her bangs. She was quiet the entire time she ate and after she was done she silently got up from the table, rinsed her plate and then lifted her face from her bangs and told her mother that she was ready for school.

Ten minutes later everyone was in the car. Souta was the first to get dropped off at school. He went to Hiten Elementary. He said his goodbyes then it was just Kagome and her mother left in the car. There was still silence the whole entire ride. They arrived 10 minutes later to Shikon Middle School. As her mother pulled up Kagome said her goodbyes but then her mother had stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"Kagome, you are beautiful no matter how you much you disagree", said Migumi as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Kagome returned the love and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks mom you're the best", said Kagome as she got out of the car and headed toward the Hell she called school.

"Well well well, if it ain't miss piggy herself", said the one person she hated with a passion.

WELL! There you have it folks chapter one is C O M P L E T E! chapter 2 is deff coming up so PLEASE REVIEW =)….Oh the 1st and 2nd chapters are about kagome as a child just in case I have ass holes who have something smart to say! GGRRRRR! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot and Dangerous**

OK PPLZ =] well this is chapter 2 basically part 2 to chapter 1 so here it goes and I deff hope that you enjoy! Thanx for the reviews…you guys inspire me to keep updating 3

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously**_

"Kagome, you are beautiful no matter how you much you disagree", said Migumi as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Kagome returned the love and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks mom you're the best", said Kagome as she got out of the car and headed toward the Hell she called school.

"Well well well, if it ain't miss piggy herself", said the one person she hated with a passion.

_**Now**_

Kagome turned around to see the boy who made her life a living hell like he was Satan himself.

"What do you want Sesshomaru I don't have time to play fetch with you today", said Kagome as she stared at the silver-haired god in the flesh. Sesshomaru was known as the hottest boy in school…then there was his younger brother Inuyasha who was no different from all the other kids who teased her in school. Even as she hated them she never paid any mind to the two dogs at all like how all the other girls would.

"Hn, someone sounds cranky..is it because WacDonalds burned to the ground", said Sesshomaru as he smirked at the tear that just came down her face.

Before Kagome could say anything else, Inuyasha and his small circle had arrived and they saw Sesshomaru and Kagome and they knew that it was time to have some fun.

"Hey Kagome nice shirt mind if I borrow it sometime?", said Inuyasha's whorish girlfriend Kikyo. She looked like Kagome a lot but the only difference between the two was that Kagome was fat and most definitely more lovable and kind then Kikyo.

"Feh, don't bother it's not like you'll be able to fit it anyway, it'll probably feel like a blanket on you", said Inuyasha as he joined in on the torture.

"Yeah why bother it probably smells like grease anyway", said Kagura as she and Kikyo were laughing up a storm.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one girl, said Kikyo as she high-fived her.

Kagome just sat there with that single tear and hid her face behind her bangs. She then turned and walked away from them and headed towards school.

"AWWWW WHAT'S THE MATTER, BURGER STUCK IN YOUR THROAT! , yelled Inuyasha as he and everyone else was laughing it up.

She just kept on walking until she was at her locker. She wiped her face and went to get her books out of her locker and continued to class.

When she got there she saw that she was the only person there. She is always there early because she enjoys being by herself for a good half and hour just before the monkeys came in a ruined a good learning.

"Hey Kags wasup", said Sango who was the bestest friend she could possibly have in this hell hole and outside of it as well.

"Hey Sango", said a depressed Kagome as she rested her head on her hand with her elbow propped on the desk.

"What's the matter, is everything ok?", asked a worried Sango.

"No, I ran into Cujo and Bingo along with the Busty cop sisters outside and they did their usual name calling", said Kagome as she put her head down on the desk.

"I can't stand those jerks they are so cruel and I think I'm gona have to teach them a damn lesson not to mess with my friend", said a now very angry Sango.

Sango was a very skilled fighter in Jujitsu, Karate, Boxing and every possible fighting style known to man. She hated when the other kids would tease poor Kagome. She knew Kagome was a sweetheart and would never hurt anyone's feelings, but for her to be a sweetheart she did have a side where she could kick anyone's ass if she wanted to. She just doesn't think violence is the answer and the best way to get out of a situation like that is to just walk away and just keep going.

"It's ok Sango, they are jerks but they aren't wrong", said Kagome with her head still on the desk.

"What do you mean it's ok, Kagome I'm not just gona sit here and let them make fun of you like that, and they _damn _aren't right at all", said Sango as she was getting angrier at the second.

Kagome then lifted her head up from her desk and looked at her friend who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Sango, you don't know what it's like to be treated like this everyday, I have to hear the same shit from that group along with other assholes in this school, you're skinny and even has a four pack from training all day. I'm so jealous of you because of the fact that you can walk down the street and guys will be all over like a flies stuck on a fly trap, and I'm just that girl who won't even get a guy's second glance", said Kagome as she now had tears coming down her face.

Sango went over to her friend and hugged her tightly. It wasn't long before she joined in on shedding some of her own tears for her friend.

"Then I'll train you so that you can lose weight and be able to feel better about yourself so that those dicks won't bother you anymore", said Sango as she wiped her and Kagome's tears away.

"You mean that?", said Kagome as she looked up at Sango with a smile on her face.

"Yes I do and by the time were done they won't laugh at you anymore, _no one _will and I promise that from the bottom of my heart", said Sango as she returned her friends smile.

"Thanks Sango you're the best friend anyone would kill to have", said Kagome as she hugged her friend in one good tight hug.

After they had their heart to heart session the other kids began to poor into the classroom as well as the teacher and the Taisho brothers and their sleeze buckets as well. Sango glared at all of them and gave them the look the entire time of class.

School was finally out and Kagome and Sango were headed over to Sango's house so that they could begin the training. Sango was rich in a huge mansion with her maid Kaede, younger brother Kohaku and her cat Kirara. Sango's and Kohaku's parents died in a plane accident on their way back from America. Her dad owned two casino's in Las Vegas and her mom had her own clothing line.

"Kaede I'm home", said Sango as she saw the plump elderly woman fixing up some dinner.

"Why hello dearies, how was school today for ye two?", said Kaede as she began making chopping some carrots.

"It was excellent for both of us", said Sango and Kagome at the same time with a cheesy look on their faces.

"Well that's just wonderful, you girls run along now and have some fun I'll let ye know when dinner is ready, Oh and Kagome are ye staying the night?", asked Kaede as she continued to chop up some more vegetables.

"Yes ma'am", said Kagome as she sat her book bag down by the door.

"Ok dear I call ye mother and let her know ye is staying the night"

"Ok thanks Kaede", said Kagome as she and Sango went into the training room. The training room was like going to the gym and it was huge. It had everything in it from weights to a boxing ring. There was even a small locker room that held two showers in it for a hard day of working out.

"Ok Kags are you ready for this", said Sango as she already had her clothes changed and was giving Kagome some sweat pants and a tank top to wear.

"Yes I am Sango", said Kagome who had a look of determination on her face.

"Ok lets begin shall we", said Sango as she and Kagome left the locker room and headed into the training room so that they can begin to their training and Sango's promise to Kagome.

**Well there you go folks Chapter 2! I actually wasn't gona write it tonight because my stomach is fucking killing me right now…but I am still gona write some more for you guys! MWAH kisses for everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot and Dangerous**

Ok here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy and plz keep the reviews coming! =]

**Chapter 3**

_**5 years later**_

"Kagome hurry up or you'll be late for school and Sango's here and she's on her way up", said Kagome's mother as she went back to fixing some breakfast for them.

"Okhhhmmmmmm", said a very sleepy Kagome as she continued her mumbling.

She was sure she was going back to sleep but that was surely interrupted when she felt something icey cold going down her back.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPP!", said Kagome as she fell out of her bed and landed face first on the floor twitching and still trying to get what ever the hell was so cold from under her shirt.

"What the hell?", asked a very confused Kagome as she found the source of the cold infiltrating her back. It was a now small piece of ice that was almost melted away since it was melting from the heat from her back.

"Hee Hee betcha you'll get your ass up now huh Kags", said Sango with the biggest grin on her face.

"Damn you to hell Sango", said Kagome as she slowly got up and glared at her friend.

"Come on go wash your ass so that we can get begin our senior year", said Sango as she ushered Kagome into the shower.

"Alright Alright…I'm goin, said Kagome as she closed the bathroom door and began to strip off her clothes. She ran hot water and then stepped into the shower so that she could begin to wash her body. She relaxed loving the feel of the hot water running through her hair and down her body. She then began to scrub down her body about 20 times til the water went cold. Kagome had hopped out the shower and then reached for her towel so that she could dry off and as she put the towel to her skin she looked into her mirror and smiled a cheerful smile. Kagome was now incredibly thin thanks to all that workout/training her and Sango had did over the last couple of years. She had curves in all the right places, and she even obtained a slight six pack.

She felt really good about herself and she was ready for her new senior year. She wanted to see the look on all of the kids faces when she had came back. The last time she had seen the kids from her school was when she was in Shikon Middle School. Ever since her and Sango had did their training Kagome had wanted to be home schooled because she wanted to wait til her senior year to return brand spanken new. She wanted to see the looks of all the kids faces who had teased her and called her out of her name because she was fat. Her mother had thought it was a good idea since the kids were treating Kagome wrong and were making fun of her for no reason. Migumi was confident that Kagome could pull it off and she did.

Kagome then hopped out of the shower went towards her closet to find her something to wear. She had pulled out some light blue Bermuda shorts that had stylish rips in it. She pulled out a white spaghetti strap shirt. She had grabbed her white flip flops and put her hair up in a messy bun with a Chinese bang. She had her silver hoops in and applied her lip gloss and was out of the door in seconds.

"Oh wait", said Kagome as she almost forgot her book bag.

She slid down the banister and saw her mom, Souta and Sango sitting at the table eating without her.

"Hey you guys weren't gona wait for me, your so cruel", said Kagome as she walked toward the table. She was about to sit down when she glanced at the clock and saw that they had 15 minutes to get to the school.

"SANGO WE HAVE TO GO!", said Kagome as she grabbed and dragged her friend from the table and headed for the front door. Sango still had a piece of toast in her hand with wide eyes.

"BYE MOM , BYE SOUTA!", said Kagome as she screamed from her car. Sango had given her that car for her birthday that year and also she gave it to her because she felt as though Kagome had trained really hard and deserved something nice for all of her hard earned work. The car she had bought Kagome was a 2011 black Chevy Camaro. Kagome was always a fan of Camaros and she loved the feel of driving it.

Migumi had waved Kagome and Sango goodbye as she watched her daughters leave for school. She treated Sango like a daughter since she was so nice to Kagome and stood up for her when the other kids would terrorize and tease Kagome. She sighed a happy sigh because she was very happy for Kagome. They won't ever bother her again, at least that's what she had hoped. Then again she knew Kagome could take care of herself, especially since she had Sango on her side.

Kagome had pulled up into the school parking lot and was looking for a parking spot so that she could park. She then saw a free parking and sped over to it and just before she was to park her car some assholes had cut her off and parked in her spot.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!", said Kagome as she saw another parking spot next to the ass that cut her off. She parked her car and her and Sango had got out of the car to confront the assholes that took her spot on purpose.

"Hey why'd you cut me off and take my spot", said Kagome as she approached the car and knocked on the window. The car door then opened almost hitting Kagome in the stomach.

"HEY WATCH IT!", said Kagome as she backed up and stood where Sango who was there with her as they both stopped and saw who had hopped out of the car. It was Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sango had stared in awe as he stood before them 6 foot 4 in height. He had his long silver mane in a low pony tail braided up. He had on a Red and White Hollister shirt with some fitted blue jeans that weren't tight but also weren't baggy either. Through the shirt you could see his nice toned chest. Sesshomaru had the most bored look on his face like he could care less about taking this loud yet beautiful girl spot.

"Hey wench what the hell are you bitching about", said Inuyasha who was now climbing out of the car next along with a handsome boy who had a small low pony tail, with his left ear pierced and he had on some black Hollister sweatpants and a regular white tee. Inuyasha had on a regular red muscle shirt that showed his six pack and he wore some red and white Hollister sweat pants.

"YOU TOOK MY DAMN PARKING SPOT ASS!", yelled a very angry Kagome.

"Well too damn bad wench we got it first", said a cocky Inuyasha.

"Ladies I apologize from the bottom of my heart for my two friends here", said the handsome boy who flashed Kagome and Sango a gorgeous smile.

"What the hell Miroku, why are you on the wenches side", said a now upset Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was still sitting there quiet as he stared at this girl who looked oddly familiar to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Well at least someone here has the balls enough to apologize", said Sango as she was angry at Inuyasha that she could bash his face into the ground til all his teeth were out of his mouth.

"Well aren't you gona apologize?", said Kagome as she looked at Sesshomaru with a scowl on her face waiting for his reply. He just sat there staring at her then he closed his eyes and turned to walk toward the school.

"Hey you jerk apologize", said Kagome as she walked towards him but was pulled back by her friend Sango.

"Kagome lets just go it's no point in trying to get an apology from a punch of arrogant pricks who don't have manners", said Sango calmly as she began to walk towards the school as well.

"Hmph, your right Sango I don't need him and his pity", said Kagome as she walked along side her friend.

Sesshomaru then stopped in his place as he turned around towards her and stared her down. "This cant be her", said Sesshomaru as he looked at Kagome from her head to her toe.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies", said Kagome as she walked passed him with a smirk on her face. Once Kagome and Sango were out of sight Sesshomaru sat in the same spot thinking about what he just saw before him. She couldn't have been the same girl that he'd known since middle school. The girl that just told him off was beautiful. She had curves in all the right places. She had the cutest little button nose, pink rosey plump lips that look like there begging to be kissed. She also had C cup size breasts that were begging to be licked and nipped. And not to mention her smile. He had to admit that even back then her smile wasn't half bad, but when he saw her smirk he saw both of her dimples that were planted onto her angelic face. She was drop dead gorgeous and he couldn't believe she was going to the same school as him. Last he had heard she left school because she couldn't take all of the teasing that people were giving her.

"Those girls are fucking hot", said Miroku as he walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Hell yeah especially the loud one, I wouldn't mind beddin her either. I wonder what her name is", said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face as he was beginning to have fantasies.

"That loud mouth girl, was Kagome Higurashi".

Ok there you have it Chapter 3! Chapter 4 coming real soon! and many thanx to the reviews...you guys inspire me =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot and Dangerous**

My oh my have the tables have turned =]….well here's chapter 4 enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

"NO FUCKING WAY, THAT CAN'T BE THE SAME KAGOME HIGURASHI!", yelled Inuyasha as he was shocked at the name that came out of his half-brothers mouth.

"I assure you little brother it is indeed the same Kagome Higurashi", said Sesshomaru as he leaned against his locker.

"What do you two mean the same Kagome Higurashi, was she different back then or something?", asked a very confused Miroku who didn't know what his two friends were talking about.

"Kagome used to be fat as hell when we were in middle school. Everybody used to tease her and call her names because she was fat", said Inuyasha as he got swung his book bag over his shoulders.

"Damn well she looks hot now and her friend doesn't look half bad either", said Miroku as he had a smirk on his face.

"Hn, I don't see what's the big deal about the two, all she did was lose alittle weight that's all", said Sesshomaru as he walked off towards class.

"Well shit I do", said inuyasha and Miroku at the same time as they followed right behind him.

"Damn whose Sango's friend"

"Yeah she's fucking hot"

"She's gorgeous"

"I wana do things to that girl"

These were all the comments that Kagome was hearing while she was walking down the hallway towards class. She just simply smiled because most of these kids were the same kids that had mistreated her back in middle school. She was even getting glares from girls because the guys were giving her all the attention and not them.

"Damn Kagome it seems everyone has noticed the new you", said Sango with a grin on her face.

"I know and it's amazing because they still don't know who I am", said Kagome as she returned her friends grin.

"Well they'll know by the end of the day", said Sango as she and Kagome had finally reached class.

They were the first ones as usual since everyone thought being late was cool and being on time was for geeks.

In about 10 minutes the class began to fill up demons and humans alike and Kagome and Sango both still had grins plastered on their faces because since she was a new student there she had to get up and introduce herself and she was patiently waiting for all the mouths to drop so that she can laugh it up with Sango. She had to introduce herself in every class she had and luckily she and Sango had all of the same classes except history.

As more of the students began to fill up the room she Kagome noticed the Taisho brothers and the handsome boy they called Miroku earlier come in as well. The three decided to sit next to Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru sat on the right side of Kagome, Inuyasha had sat directly behind her, and Miroku had sat behind Sango next to Inuyasha.

After all of the students were done coming in the teacher came in and locked the door.

"Ok class welcome to English IV, I am your teacher Mr. Saito for all those who don't already know me and it looks like I recognize all of your faces except you young lady", said Mr. Saito as he pointed to Kagome.

"You may come up here and Introduce yourself to myself and the students", said Mr. Saito with kind smile on his face.

"Yes Sir", said Kagome as rose up from her seat and smiled a gentle smile at the teacher. Kagome then had everyone's attention including the three boys that had sat near her.

"Well Hi everyone my name is Kagome Higurashi and its nice to meet you all and I am excited to attend Shikon High and hope to make great friends while I'm here, Thank you", said Kagome with the same gentle smile plastered on her face the moment she had stepped up there.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, it's nice to have you here in our school and feel free to ask me anything if need be", said Mr. Saito as he turned to get the class started.

Mumbles could be heard as soon as Mr. Saito was done speaking.

"That's Kagome, wasn't she fat?", said one person.

"She used to be huge", said another.

"Damn she's fucking hot", said another.

Kagome and Sango just sat back and giggled to one another as they heard all of the mumbling going around in the classroom among the students.

"Settle down class it's time to get started with the lesson", said Mr. Saito and as soon as he said that the mumbling stopped and all you could hear was the students groaning because they had a whole 42 minutes in there of a boring lecture.

Kagome was writing down some notes and she felt a pen poking her in her back. She turned to see Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Higurashi you look hot, wana go hit the movies this friday?", said Inuyasha as he looked her up and down.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then an idea came into her head as she returned his smirk. "Sure why not I'd love to", and after that she returned to writing her notes.

Sesshomaru was watching Inuyasha hit on Kagome and felt slightly annoyed as he watched the two smile at each other. Then again why should he feel annoyed when he shouldn't care about what the wench and his brother did. He still had Kagura and if though she was aggravating as hell she still was a good fuck for him, back then and now.

"Pssssst", said Sango as she was trying to get her friends attention. She couldn't believe that she had heard Kagome say that she was going to the movies with Inuyasha this afternoon. She was a little pissed.

"Yes my dear Sango", said Kagome as she already know why Sango had wanted her attention.

"Did I just hear you say that your going to the movies with Inubaka this afternoon", said Sango as she glared at her friend.

"Yes and I'll explain why once we go to lunch", said Kagome as she stretched. And while she was doing that little did she know a certain silvered-haired demon was watching her as she did it.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As Kagome was stretching he shirt had began to rise up and he saw her nicely flattened stomach. He clentched his teeth as he felt his dick beginning to get slightly hard. She was sexy and he wasn't going to admit it, out of his mouth anyway but mentally he thought about things he would do to her. And in a way he felt like she was teasing him with her body movements. He could help but stare at her the whole time they were in class. In a way he wanted her. He wanted to have that body of hers under his or on her knees as he pounded into her. As he was thinking this his eyes had flashed red for a quick moment. His beast was trying to take over and it wanted Kagome. He had finally controlled himself when he had heard the bell ring.

"_Why am I thiking about that wench_", said Sesshomaru as his flashed red again and he was the first one to leave out of class.

**Regular POV**

"Kagome what the hell were you thinking back in English?", said a pissed off Sango as she and Kagome sat at a table and ate there lunch.

"Ok so here's the plan girlie, Inuyasha thinks that I forgot about all that shit he used to say about me well hell no I didn't and I'm going to play his ass once he gets all comfortable", said Kagome as she ate an apple.

"That sounds like a good idea", said Sango as she had an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Excuse me Ladies do you mind if I sit here and join you for lunch", said Miroku as he sat next to Sango.

"Not at all since you did apologize earlier", said Kagome as she continued to eat her apple.

"Why thank you and what might your name be beautiful", said Miroku as he took Sango's hand into his.

"It..it's Sango", said Sango as she looked down at their hands shyly.

"Well that is a lovely name and my name is Miroku if you didn't know", said Miroku as he flashed her a charming smile that made Kagome and Sango weak in the knees.

"Yeah we already knew when that asshole friend of yours called your name when you apologized for them", said Kagome as she began to get angry.

"Well that's just Inuyasha he's always been like that since we were little ", said Miroku as he was still holding Sango's hand.

"You..You can let go now", said Sango as she continued to look down at Miroku's hand on hers.

"But dear Sango, I don't want to lose your touch because it makes my heart pound just to be near you", said Miroku as one of his hands rested onto her thigh.

Kagome was just drinking some of her water when she heard a hard thump and nearly choke because the sound had erupted the whole table nearly breaking it. When she looked she saw a very pissed off Sango but Miroku was nowhere to be in sight.

"Ummmm Sango, what was that sound and where did Miroku run off to?", asked a wide-eyed Kagome who sat in shock waiting for her friend to calm down and reply to her.

"Fucking pervert is on the damn ground", said Sango as she stabbed her salad and put the entire thing into her mouth.

Still wide-eyed Kagome looked down and saw Miroku knocked unconscious. His body was twitching alittle bit, so that meant he was still alive.

"Well….uuuummmmmmm…yeeeaaaahhhh so what the hell did he do exactly because from where I was looking, you two looked like you were enjoying each others company", said a confused Kagome as she scratched her head trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"The fucking pervert put his damn lecherous hand on my damn thigh", said Sango as she drunk her water without stopping til it was all gone.

"Oh jeez, that was the wrong thing to do", said Kagome as she shook her head at the unconscious body on the floor.

"Hey are you ready to torture Inuyasha when you guys go out?", said Sango suddenly forgetting about Miroku and him putting his hand on her thigh.

"I sure am ready for my date with Inuyasha Taisho", said Kagome as she high-fived Sango.

"Ummmm excuse me, did I just hear you say your going on a date with Inuyasha Taisho", said the most annoying voice that could make you cry.

Here's Chapter 4 ppl's and thanx for the reviews! Really appreciate them a lot…Chapter 5 coming real soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hiyo! Sorry it took so dam long…I was working my ass off at work and I didn't have time to write but here is chapter 5 and btw, thanx for the reviews!

_**Previously**_

"Hey are you ready to torture Inuyasha when you guys go out?", said Sango suddenly forgetting about Miroku and him putting his hand on her thigh.

"I sure am ready for my date with Inuyasha Taisho", said Kagome as she high-fived Sango.

"Ummmm excuse me did I just hear you say your going on a date with Inuyasha Taisho", said the most annoying voice that could make you cry.

_**Now**_

"What the hell do you want you fucking _sleeze_", spat Sango as she was ready to hit the whore.

"Hmph, I could have sworn I spoke clearly bitch but I guess I'll repeat it again for you since _you're _a little retarted", said Kikyo as she flipped her hair behind her back.

"Are…you…going…on…a…date…with…I..nu..ya..sha", said Kikyo as she smirked after she was done speaking.

"Why you", barked Sango as she was attempted from punching Kikyo right in the face, but a arm had caught her wrist in a fast motion and she turned to see that Kagome was holding her arm with her eyes focused on Kikyo.

"And if I am going on a date with Inuyasha, which I am by the way, what are you going to do about it?", said Kagome as she let go of Sango's arm and continued to stare at Kikyo.

"I'll kick your ass so bad you'll reget ever asking him to take you out", said Kikyo as she balled her fists up.

"Hm, funny I remember him asking me out", Kagome said gently as she now began looking at her nails and smirking.

"Well….he's mine and I'll fight for him if I have to bitch, who the hell do you think you are thinking you can just walk into _my_ school and steal _my_ man from me", spat Kikyo with a scowl on her face.

"Whatever it's you're call you fucking slut, oh and by the way I'm Kagome Higurashi, the girl whose gonna kick _you're_ ass if you don't get the fuck out of my face and let me and my friend Sango enjoy our damn lunch", snapped Kagome as she had a look of hatred on her face that made Kikyo take a step back as she couldn't believe that this girl was the same Kagome Higurashi from middle school that she used to pick on everyday.

"K-Kagome?", said Kikyo as she was still taking in all of this.

"Yes bitch, surprised to see me", said Kagome as her scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smirk.

"It can't be", you were fat and ugly", said Kikyo as she looked Kagome up and down and realized that she might actually be hotter than her in a way, but she was never gonna admit that.

"Well obviously she said it was her dumb ass, looks like you forgot to clean the cum out of ya ears this morning", said Sango as she had a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"Shut the fuck up bitch", snapped Kikyo as she flipped her hair and looked back at Kagome.

"Like _I _said I'll fight for my Inubaby and if it means kicking your ass bitch then I'll be glad to do that for him", said Kikyo as she placed a hand on her hip with a smirk on her face like she had won the battle. Kikyo figured that Kagome wasn't gonna fight her because she knew Kagome was a goody two shoes and wouldn't wanna get into trouble or run home and cry to her momma.

"And like _I _said it's your call", said Kagome as she retorted Kikyo's pointless threat.

"Fine, 3:00 meet me at Takahashi park", said Kikyo as she walked off and sat with her friends. And out of her friends they Kagura and Kanna.

"Kagome I know your gonna kick her ass, she has no idea what's coming for her", said Sango as she still had a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"I know and I can't wait til I do", said Kagome as she smirked because she was going to kick Kikyo's ass for all the mean things she did to her as well as all of the name calling she did.

"My dear Kagome did I just hear you say that you and Kikyo are gonna be fighting at 3 said a now conscious Miroku as he was chewing on an apple like he was never unconscious and that he wasn't hit hard by a power Sango.

"Yes I am, bitch deserves to know her place and not to underestimate me like were still in middle school", said Kagome as she picked up her tray and threw it into the garbage and returned to sit down.

"Well I wish you the best of luck, make sure you knock her ass out", said Miroku as he continued to eat.

"Don't worry, my Kagome will beat the cum out of that bitch", yelled Sango so that Kikyo could hear her. Which she did and growled and continued to talk to her whore clan.

"Sure am, she's gonna regret the day that she fucked with Kagome Higurashi and lived, they all will", said Kagome as she had evil thoughts of Kikyo and the Taisho brothers burning in hell.

"Inuyasha, wait up", said Miroku as he caught up to him and Sesshoumaru walking towards his locker.

"What's up Monk", said Inuyasha as he leaned against his locker.

"You wouldn't believe whose fighting after school", said Miroku with a smirk on his face.

"Who is it", said the really interested hanyou.

"Kagome and Kikyo are fighting", said Miroku with the same smirk on his face.

"Seriously, why", said Inuyasha as a smirk plastered on his face.

Sesshoumaru was stood next to Miroku and lifted up a brow when he heard that Inuyasha's slut and Kagome was fighting after school. He knew that Inuyasha whore can fight, but he wondered if Kagome could really face her. He really didn't know why he cared, it was just two stupid females fighting over his dumb hanyou of a brother.

"Now that's something I can't wait to see", said Inuyasha as he opened his locker and put his books into it.

"What time is it anyway", asked Inuyasha.

"It's 2:45, so this fight should begin in 15 minutes", said Miroku as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright so let's go find Kikyo and get this shit over with because I have a date with Higurashi and I plan on beddin' her tonight", said Inuyasha as he and Miroku began to look for Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru just stayed where he was and decided not to follow after the monk and his dumb ass brother. His beast had wanted Inuyasha's blood for a second. And it wanted his blood right after he said that he had planned on having sex with Kagome. Why should he care if the hanyou fucked her, she wasn't his problem, but yet his beast seemed to think so other wise.

"**Kill him…he trying to fuck mate…she ours.",** growled Sesshoumaru's beast as he was trying to take over his body. Too bad Sesshoumaru had control over it.

"_No…that __**wench**__ does not belong to us_".

"**She ours….you want her too".**

"_Silence, that __**bitch**__ does not belong to __**this **__Sesshoumaru"._

After Sesshoumaru was done mentally arguing with his beast, he looked at his watch and realized that the fight was starting in 5 minutes and he was interested to seeing who would win this fight. In a weird way he was mentally rooting for Kagome and he was disgusted that he really wanted her to win. Truthfully he wanted someone to finally silence Inuyasha's whore. She was disgusting and he couldn't stand her. He made his way towards the steps and began to walk down gracefully. He finally reached the door and saw a group of girls run past him along with 5 more students. All of the students ran into the same direction along with 6 more students. He figured by the way they were all going in the same direction that that's where the fight was being held.

"Kags you ready to kick that slut's ass, said Sango as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hell yeah, that bitch doesn't know what she's in for", said Kagome as she had a grin plastered onto her face.

"The only slut whose getting their ass kicked today is you Higurashi", yelled Kikyo from the other side of the alley.

By then there was a whole crowd of students that had surrounded Kagome and Kikyo that were waiting for the two to fight. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru had arrived 4 minutes later and were about 6 feet away from Kikyo. They were eager to see who would win this fight.

"Well then bitch, since you got a lot of mouth then I'll let you get the first hit right here, hit me withcha best shot", said Kagome as she patted her cheek with a smirk on her face as she enjoyed taunting the whore.

"Gladly", said Kikyo as she ran to Kagome and punched her in the face with a hard blow. The only sound that was heard was the sound of Kikyo's gasp as well as everyone's else who had watched and was surprise at what they had saw.

YEAH!…deff had to put a cliffy there…but chappy 6 coming soon and I wont take so long I promise…review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Well kidos here you go…chappy 6 as promised….and many thanx for the reviews you guys are so kind to me =]…welp enjoy!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Previously**_

By then there was a whole crowd of students that had surrounded Kagome and Kikyo that were waiting for the two to fight. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru had arrived 4 minutes later and were about 6 feet away from Kikyo. They were eager to see who would win this fight.

"Well then bitch, since you got a lot of mouth then I'll let you get the first hit right here, hit me withcha best shot", said Kagome as she patted her cheek with a smirk on her face as she enjoyed taunting the whore.

"Gladly", said Kikyo as she ran to Kagome and punched her in the face with a hard blow. The only sound that was heard was the sound of Kikyo's gasp as well as everyone's else who had watched and was surprise at what they had saw.

_**Now**_

"What the fuck"?, asked a very confused Kikyo. She had hit Kagome with all her strength right in her face and Kagome didn't even flinch or move at all for that matter. Her punch didn't even leave a mark as she removed her hand from Kagome's face and backed away slowly.

"Hn, was that really your best shot", said Kagome as she smirked at the confused and scared look on Kikyo's face.

"You're not human", said a very scared Kikyo.

"What's the matter, cat got ya tounge…well here let me help you get rid of that cat", said Kagome as she began to move slowly towards Kikyo.

Kikyo backed up more as soon as she saw Kagome moving toward her. "_This can't be…how_ was _she able to still stand after that_", said Kikyo.

She then looked around her and noticed all of the mumbling going on about her being a chicken and that she was about to get her ass kicked by Kagome. She then turned around to look at Inuyasha who was looking at Kagome up and down and was whispering something to Miroku. She began to get angry because of the fact that she Kikyo was cowering away from a fight and it was with Kagome Higurashi, the girl who was going on a date with her man. "_I can't let this low_ _life bitch win_", said Kikyo as she stopped backing up and looked Kagome in the eye.

"What's this, finally growing some balls", said Kagome as she kept moving towards Kikyo.

"I'm gonna kill you bitch", said Kikyo with an evil scowl on her face.

"Bring it on then slut..oh and make this quick I do have a date to attend to", said Kagome who still had a smirk plastered on her face.

Kikyo then ran at Kagome full speed and was about to hit her in the face until Kagome ducked her hit and punched Kikyo so hard in the stomach that she fell to the ground with her eyes closed and tearing. Kagome then began to kick her in the ribs as hard as she could until Kikyo was left on the ground unconscious.

There was silence all around the alley for a least a minute. Then there was a girl who had come out of the crowd and looked stood over Kikyo's unconscious form. Everyone stared at the girl to see what she was gonna do. The girl then bent down so that she was close to Kikyo's ears and then said the most unexpected hilarious thing that made everyone in the crowd tear with laughter.

"Damn bitch you got knocked the fuck out!", said the girl.

Everyone laughed for about 5 minutes before beginning to leave the alley and be on their way. The only ones who had stayed behind were Kikyo's hoes , the Taisho brothers, Miroku, Sango, and of course Kikyo and her unconsciousness.

"Bitch you won't fucking get away with this", barked Kagura as she and Kanna picked up Kikyo's unconscious form and walked out of the alley to god knows where.

"Yeah yeah yeah, go fuckyourselves", yelled Kagome as she knew the whores wouldn't do anything.

" Damn Kags that training was worth it, I mean I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were excellent", said Sango as she high-fived her best friend.

"Well it was all thanks to you Sango, without you I couldn't even be the person I am today", said Kagome as she hugged her friend.

"Damn Kagome, your hot and feisty", said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome with lust in his eyes. Sesshoumaru just scoffed at Inuyasha for praising Kagome, but he had to agree with his half brother on this. Kagome was indeed hot and was amazing when she took Kikyo's hit to the face without even moving or flinching for that matter. He was also amazed at how she knocked the bitch out with just one blow to the gut. She didn't even break a sweat, and for that this girl was truly amazing in his eyes.

"I have to say dear Kagome you were amazing, wouldn't you agree Sesshoumaru?", asked Miroku as he looked at the demon who seemed to be in thought with himself.

"Hn, I could care less about this little ordeal", said Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't want your fucking opinion anyway", snapped a very angry Kagome.

"If I were you, I'd watch your tongue girl", said Sesshoumaru as he had an emotionless expression on his cold-hearted face.

"And if I were you I'd pull that stick outa my ass you jerk", snapped Kagome as she curled her lip in a snarl.

"You don't realize who you're dealing with, I'm not that whore you defeated for my power greatly surpasses hers", said Sesshoumaru as his beast was slowly taking over his body.

"Psssh whatever I don't give a damn who you are I'll still take you on", said Kagome as she realized that she and Sesshoumaru were only a few inches away from one another.

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly as his beast was trying to come out because of two reasons. One because Kagome was working up his anger and it was really pissing him off that she was actually standing up to him even more than she used to do in middle school…and the fact that no one besides Inuyasha and his father were the only two people alive to ever talk back to him. And two was because he was so close to her that he began to smell her scent and it was driving his beast with insanity. Kagome had smelt of Vanilla and Jasmine and it was one of the most delightful things he has ever smelled in his entire life. He could see a clear view of the top part of her breasts and it seemed as though they were begging him to taste them. He then looked at her lips as she stood in his face, they looked so plump and kissable that all he wanted to do was bend down and ravish her lips with his. She was drving his beast insane and he had to move away from her before he did something stupid…and that was a rare thing for him.

"Hn, was all Sesshoumaru could say before turning around and leaving the alley to be on his way home.

"Damn babes you got spunk standing up to that dick wad", said Inuyasha as he made his way over to Kagome and Sango.

"Whatever", was all Kagome could say. She couldn't help but have a little bit of butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had never been within inches of Sesshoumaru and she indeed felt the raw power that lingered within him. At the same time she felt like she should have kissed those lips to see if they were as soft as they looked. "_Why the fuck am I thinking about that_ _arrogant prick, and in a negative way at that_", said Kagome as she thought long and hard.

"Well now that the fight's out of the way are you ready for our movie date", said Inuyasha as he snaked his hands around Kagome's waist.

"Yeah…sure", said Kagome as she tried not to gag. She hated Inuyasha because of the fact that he treated her wrong and she wasn't going to let him think that he was gonna get away with it either.

"Alright then, hey monk did you and Sango wanna come too", asked Inuyasha with his hand still wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Why I would love to, my dear Sango would you mind being my date tonight", asked Miroku as he flashed Sango a charming smiles that made her weak in the knees.

"S-sure", stuttered Sango as she blushed and looked towards the ground.

"Well then let's get the fuck outa this smelly ass alley and onto the movie theater", said Inuyasha as he walked with his hand on her waist towards his car.

As they were on their way to the school parking lot Kagome looked back at Sango and smirked at her and watched as her smirk was returned by her best friend. They smirked at eachother because they knew what was gonna happen once everyone was all nice and cozy, especially inuyasha. Kagome was gonna get his ass back for all the mean and hurtful things he did to her. She wished that Sesshoumaru would have stayed and that Inuyasha would have invited him so that she could give him a piece of her mind as well, but unfortunately she would have to wait another day for that fantasy to come. For tonight she would make Inuyasha wished he never fucked with Kagome Higurashi.

As everyone had gotten into the car and seatbelts were buckled, Inuyasha started the car and drove out of the school parking lot towards the movies. He was thinking about how he would get Kagome to come home with him so that he could fuck her to Kingdom Come. "_Damn I can't_ _wait to see that hot ass body of hers under mine when I stick my dick in her pussy_", said Inuyasha mentally as he thought about plowing Kagome's small form in every position possible. He just smirked the whole way while he was driving and having sex fantasies.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha smirking and she knew whenever he smirked it meant that he was thinking about fucking a girl. She knew this because he used to do that to Kikyo whenever they were by his locker in middle school. Kikyo would whisper something in his ear and then he would bite his lip and smirk as she rubbed her hands all over his body and cuff his dick. "_You just wait Inuyasha_.", said Kagome as she joined him with a smirk as they continued toward the theater.

Well there you go my pretties…chappy 6. Chapter 7 is deff coming soon so don't get your panties and bloomers in a bunch!...please review and again thanx for the reviewa from before.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Well here you go chapter 7 and many thanks to the honest reviews. I must say that if you ever need to tell me that I need to correct anything please don't hesitate to let me know. This is my 1st fanfic and I will never learn if I don't get know =]. ENJOY!

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha , Sango and Miroku had all arrived at the movies in about a half-hour. Inuyasha was anxious to see the movie "Devil". He wanted to see a scary movie so that when Kagome had gotten scared she could just jump into his arms and he could make her seem like he was the type of guy to make her feel all safe. He knew once she had felt comfortable in his arms she would fall for him making him take her home so that he can fuck her til no end.

"So Kagome, what movie did you wanna see", asked Sango as they all approached the snack counter and ordered some popcorn, soda and some candy.

"I've been dying to see "Devil".

"ME TOO", squealed Sango as if she was 10 years old.

"Well then I guess everyone agrees with what were gonna see", asked Inuyasha as he stood next to Kagome.

"Yup sure does", agreed Kagome as she began to walk towards the ticket counter to pay for her and Sango.

* * *

Sesshomaru was at home watching Jersey Shore on MTV. He didn't mind relaxing at home alone without his father and Inuyasha around to constantly annoy him.

Sesshomaru had continued to watch TV then his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen to see that it was Kagura. He rolled his eyes before answering his phone.

"What do you want Kagura", asked Sesshomaru in a bored cold-hearted manner.

"Awww what's the matter Sess baby, you act like you don't wanna talk to me", said Kagura in the most sexiest way possible that could turn any guy on, but not him. He thought her voice was rather annoying and unpleasant.

"Again, what do you want", asked Sesshomaru again sounding a little annoyed.

" Sess baby we haven't spent time with each other in a while and I wanna come spend time with you right now", said Kagura as she fake whined into the phone.

He had to admit that she was right she was his girlfriend after all. To him though she was only a good fuck in his eyes, she wasn't someone he was in love with.

"Hn, be over here in 10 minutes or I'll decline your offer", said Sesshomaru as he hung up the phone before she could even respond back.

_**9 minutes later**_

There was a knock on Sesshomaru's door and he knew exactly who it was.

He opened the door to find Kagura dressed in a white halter top, a jean mini skirt that was right below her ass and some white flip flops. Her hair was in its usual style, a bun with side bangs.

Sesshomaru looked her up and down and he had to admit that Kagura was pretty and she did have a nice body, but she wasn't as beautiful as Kagome and her body wasn't sexier than Kagome's either.

He growled to himself because he was thinking about that bitch again. He didn't know why she just popped up into his head. He couldn't understand why either but now all that mattered to him was the girl in front of him that he was about to fuck.

Without any words he grabbed Kagura by her wrist and went upstairs towards his bedroom.

Once he reached his room Kagura was reaching up to untie her top but was quickly stopped by Sesshomaru who grabbed her wrist yet again.

"On your knees", demanded Sesshomaru.

Kagura nodded her head and before you know it was on her knees just as Sesshomaru said. She then opened undid his belt and unzipped his pants before freeing his huge member inches away from her face. She began to rub her fingers across the tip of it to the hilt.

"Do not play with me wench", said an angry Sesshomaru as he shoved his dick into her mouth without hesitation. Kagura tried hard not to gag because of the fact that Sesshomaru was huge, so she tried her best to please him as much as she possibly could. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as Kagura sucked on his dick. He had to admit that she was very good at this, so she wasn't that useless to him. She knew how to move her tongue the right way and it was enough to make even the great Sesshomaru flinch a liitle.

He was near his release and before he could even get there she had stopped. She had caused him to be very angry at the moment.

"Sess baby my jaw hurts", whined Kagura as she got up off the floor.

"Did I tell you to stop bitch", snapped Sesshomaru as he threw Kagura onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Sess, it really hurts now", whined Kagura some more.

Sesshomaru growled loudly before ripping Kagura's shirt and skirt off her body leaving nothing but a green thong on.

He then ripped those off to before taking his own clothes off and positioning himself. He hesitated for a moment because he thought about Kagome laying there in Kagura's place naked with her breasts on his chest as he fucked her til no end.

He growled loudly before thrusting hard into Kagura's pussy.

* * *

"Wow that's fucking insane said Inuyasha", as he was watching the movie with excitement in his mind.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at him and continued watching the movie. She then glanced over towards Sango and Miroku who were both cuddled up like they were already a couple. Kagome wished she had someone who would hold her like that, but then again guys were assholes now a days and she didn't have time for any heartbreaks.

The movie was over an hour later and everyone was in the car. Inuyasha had dropped Sango and Miroku off at Sango's house because he wanted to spend a little more time with her. Inuyasha didn't worry about the monk because he knew that he would call a cab later whenever he was ready to go home.

After a while it was only him and Kagome left in the car and he wasn't taking her home yet, not after what he had planned to do to her anyway. He had pulled into an empty parking lot that was four blocks away from her house and parked the car.

Kagome was wondering what was going through his mind as he pulled into the very empty parking lot.

"Ummm why are we here", asked Kagome as she lifted her brow at him.

"I wanted to have some alone time with you so that we could get to know each other some more", said Inuyasha as he put on a boyish smile.

"Oh really", asked Kagome in an unbelievable tone.

"Yeah really, your hot and I can't believe that I haven't noticed that about ya before", said Inuyasha as he looked Kagome up and down with lust filled in his amber eyes.

All of a sudden Kagome began laughing really to the point where she was hurting Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Oi wench cut the fucking noise out", yelled Inuyasha over her laughter.

"You know Inuyasha, you are to hilarious", said Kagome as she wiped her eyes.

"What the hell do you mean I'm hilarious wench?", asked Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome as if she was retarted.

"She then stopped laughing and looked at him with a now hateful look plastered onto her face.

"My name is wench you fucking prick it's Ka-go-me and second you're an asshole. How could you not have noticed me before? You along with your jerk off brother and his whore along with yours always teased me about how fucking fat I was. You're a dumb ass and will always continue to be one", snapped Kagome as she started to get out of the car. She got out of the car and started walking out of a parking lot but was instantly stopped by a hand on her wrist. And when she had turned around Inuyasha had an angry look on his face.

"Listen here bitch I don't like you're fucking tone".

Kagome then became very angry and spin kicked Inuyasha causing him to fall to the ground.

"I don't give a damn about you Inuyasha", you can drop dead for all I care", snarled Kagome as she had a look of disgust all over her face.

Inuyasha quickly recovered himself from the ground and looked at Kagome with the same angry look.

"You got lucky wench but now I'm gonna teach you not to fuck with me", said Inuyasha as he charged at Kagome with his fist in the air ready to strike her.

Kagome smirked before quickly dodging his fist and elbowing his jaw causing him to stumble back. Before he had a chance to recover she punched him in his stomach causing him to double over in pain. She then did one last move before kicking him on the other side of his jaw. He fell to the ground still holding his stomach as he slowly drifted towards unconsciousness.

"Hmph, maybe that'll teach you not to fuck with me Inuyasha", said Kagome as she stood over his unconscious form. Then as she looked at him an idea came into her head and a large grin had appeared onto her face.

"I'm your worst nightmare Inuyasha", said Kagome as she began to take his clothes off til he was naked as the day he was born. She then walked over to his car and put his clothes into his back seat. After she had done that she had started the car and drove off leaving a butt ass naked Inuyasha in the parking lot.

* * *

After Sesshomaru was done fucking Kagura he had kicked her out not caring if she didn't have any clothes to wear since hers were obviously shredded. He couldn't care less about her and as he said before, she was nothing more than just a good fuck.

Sesshomaru had hopped in the shower right after fucking Kagura because he felt like he needed to, especially after having sex with her.

As he was done he turned the water out and stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel and tied it loosely around his slim muscular waist(MMMMM YES =p).

He was about to look for some clothes for him to wear when all of a sudden he heard a loud knock on the door. He ignored it because it was probably Kagura begging to give her some clothes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Sesshomaru growled before going towards the door with his incredible speed and opened it to find the last person he expected to see.

"What is it that _you_ of all people want with me", said Sesshomaru in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Well if you must know I'm bringing your brother's car back here because he couldn't bring it back home", said Kagome as she looked Sesshomaru from head to toe noticing that he was dripping wet and he had only a towel on. Her heart began to race as she took sight of his muscular chest. He had an eight pack with water rolling off of each pack begging to be licked off. She then looked down at his waist line that was slightly showing and she wished that it would show a little more so that she could see what was under that towel of his.

"_Damn it girl get it together_", said Kagome as she was angry that she was checking out Sesshomaru and having negative thoughts about him. He was the last asshole that she wanted to think about and she hated herself for even doing it.

"And why can't that idiot drive it home?", asked Sesshomaru as he lifted an elegant brow.

"Oh no reason", said Kagome as she had a smirk on her face while she handed Sesshomaru the keys.

"Hn", was all he could say before closing the door on her face.

"UUUGH! What a jerk", snapped Kagome as she stomped off towards her home. She only lived 8 blocks away from them so it wasn't gonna take that long to get home.

Sesshomaru then smirked as he heard Kagome yell and have a hissy fit outside. A thought hit him as he thought about what Kagome had said.

"How is it that he couldn't drive himself home, and where is that idiot anyway?", asked Sesshomaru as he threw Inuyasha's keys on the counter and headed back into his room so that he could finally get dressed.

* * *

It was finally morning and it was a chilly morning at that. The sun had just peaked over the horizon and the morning birds were out chirping. Everything seemed like it was a fine scenery, even the naked Inuyasha looked like he should belong in the wild. He slowly opened his eyes as the morning chill caused him to awake from his slumber.

"What the hell?", asked a very confused Inuyasha as he began to look around and noticed that he was in the same parking lot that he had brought Kagome to last night. He then looks around again and saw that both his car and Kagome were missing along with his clothes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?", screamed Inuyasha as he quickly jumped to his feet and covered himself with some newspaper he had found lying at his feet. He then growled loud as possible before running home.

"I swear Kagome this isn't over and I will get you back for this bitch", snarled Inuyasha as he continued to run towards his house before anyone could see him.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 will be coming as soon as possible. I'm sorry it took a couple of days to write this chapter I had work and it was killing me to stay up. Please review and thanx again for the earlier reviews…YOU GUYS ROCK!


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hiyo! Let me just start by saying that I am soooooooooo so that I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block and I had to work a lot so it's been a little bit distracting but don't fret I am promising 2 chapters to make up for me not updating in a while =]. Well here's chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy!**

**Oan for all of you who think Kagome and Sesshomaru are gonna be together very fast….then you're dead ass wrong =p…that'll be like in a couple of chapters lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"Kagome dear it's time t-…oh im sorry dear I didn't know you were already up", said Migumi as she looked at Kagome with a smile.

"It's ok mom, just give me 10 minutes and I'll be down for breakfast", said Kagome as she had a towel wrapped around her body from taking her early morning shower.

Kagome had woken up early that morning because she was in a very good mood. After what had happened with Inuyasha yesterday she felt so damn relieved. She was waiting to get his ass back for everything he put her through during middle school. Now all she had to do was get the one who made her life miserable and not worth living. The one who made her want to commit suicide because she felt like her life was of no use if people would make fun of her person. The one who was Satan himself….Sesshomaru.

She brushed the thought from her mind and focused on getting ready for school. She had went through her closet and found the perfect outfit to wear today. She had put on her black shirt that had fit her petite body so perfectly and the added touch of the V neck showed off a little of both the top and sides of her breasts. She then had her army fatigue cardigan vest over her shirt that had matched perfectly with the black shirt she had under it. Next she had her blue jean skirt that was short, but it covered enough and lastly her black sandals. She had her hair down and she her bangs down covering her entire forehead. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at how cute she looked. She was ready for school and anxious to see the look on Inuyasha's face. Oh how priceless that would be.

After Kagome was done getting ready for school she had went downstairs so that she could get something to eat.

"_Today's gonna be a great day_", thought Kagome as she entered the kitchen and joined her brother and Souta for breakfast.

* * *

After eating the deliciously made breakfast her mom had made she got up from the table and said her good-byes and hopped into her Camaro.

While driving she had called Sango to see if she was riding with her or driving herself to school.

"Hey Kags wasup?"

"Are you riding with me to school this morning?"

"Umm….no I-I have a ride sooooo I'll see you at school…K bye", said Sango as she wasn't even on the phone with Kagome less than ten seconds.

"Hmmm that was weird…oh well", said Kagome as she continued to drive towards school. She on the radio and was listening to one of her favorite songs _Teenage Dream_. She began to sing the song and bop her lightly to the beat. Kagome had a beautiful voice but has no idea where it came from. Her mother couldn't sing nor could her father so she wondered who gave her such an angelic voice.

She was already at the school in the school parking lot looking for a parking space so that she wouldn't have to go all around the world looking for a place to park.

She finds one and parks her car next to a white 2011 BMW that looks as if it was fresh from the dealership.

"Now that's a nice car, wonder who owns it?", asked an interested Kagome.

She gathered all of her belongings and began to get out of the car. As she began walking past the car she couldn't help but walk up to it to inspect it closely. The car was a 2 door car, very nice rims, a perfect shine, and windows tinted so dark that she wouldn't be surprised if a couple was fucking each other's brains out. As she was still inspecting she had gotten a call and saw it was Sango.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in 3 min just wait for me in the parking lot."

"Ok will do."

And with that the conversation ended. Kagome was leaning on the BMW waiting for her friend and as she had finally gotten comfortable she was pushed forward from the car door hitting her in the butt.

"Hey watch it that kinda hurt", said Kagome as she rubbed her bottom.

"Well maybe you shouldn't rest your ass on peoples car doors", said the voice that made her want to bang her head against the concrete below her.

"Well excuse me I didn't mean to jerk and I was only admiring your car and now that I found out that it belongs to an ass like you now it's worth the tissue I used to wipe my ass with.", snapped Kagome as she put a hand on her hip to prove her dominance.

Sesshomaru sat and looked at the girl and started to become very angry because she was talking back to him like she was in control. He felt like tearing her to shreds.

"Listen and listen well girl, I am not my foolish half-brother Inuyasha. You will hold your tongue when it comes to speaking to this Sesshomaru. I am a far worse threat then he or anybody else you know so do not toy with this Sesshomaru. If you want to still be on this planet you will cease your foolish actions.", said Sesshomaru as he explained it well and clear to Kagome so that she would know of his power and to never challenge him ever again.

"And if you don't want me to stick my foot so deep in your ass then I suggest you hold your tongue and stop acting as if your some kind of lord who runs everything. (if only she knew)

At this point the only thing Sesshomaru could do was clench his fists into a ball until blood was drawn because if he didn't he would have severed her head from her body. For some reason his beast didn't want him to hurt her. He was actually getting annoying and disgusting thoughts about her in his car skirt up and her getting mounted by his person. He hated his beast for taking interest in this low life of a girl. He despised her and wanted nothing to do with her. Although he can't seem to understand why his beast never wanted Kagura back then and now but that was something he would ask his beast later.

"Oh I thought so", said Kagome as she unlocked her car and sat in the passenger seat waiting for Sango to arrive.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when he heard and saw a motorcycle pull up in front of his car and Kagome's.

Both the biker and the person on the back had helmets on that covered their faces and Kagome couldn't help but wonder who they were.

The driver parked the bike in front of Kagome's car and turned the motor off. Then when he pulled his helmet off he revealed himself to be Miroku. If that was Miroku then who was the person on the back of his bike? After Miroku climbed off the bike the rider pulled off hers and revealed herself to be…

"SANGO!", screamed a very surprised Kagome as she hopped out of her car and walked over to her friend.

"H-hey Kags wasup", babbled a very nervous Sango.

"So this is why you didn't want a ride from me this morning huh", asked a very curious Kagome.

"Dear Kagome, it was my fault that Sango didn't get a ride from you this morning", said Miroku as he apologized sweetly.

"Awwww it's ok Miroku just lemme know something next time otherwise I'll kill you both ok", said Kagome as she made herself clear in one of the sweetest voices possible.

"Yes ma'am", said both of them at the same time afraid and can see way past her innocence.

"Good, now let's get to class, I'd rather be there then out here where the air is so grotesque", said Kagome as she began walking ahead leaving her friends and Sesshomaru staring at her back side.

"What a lovely ass", mumbled Miroku as he had forgotten who he was standing next to.

"What was that perv", said Sango as she glared at Miroku with a lot of evil in her eyes.

"Nothing my sweet now come you heard Kagome", said Miroku nervously as he began to walk fast towards the school with Sango right behind him ready to clobber him.

Then soon after the daiyoukai was right after them a few minutes later thinking about the little comment Kagome said before she had left.

"_She is a suicidal one if she thinks she can talk to this Sesshomaru any way she wants.", said Sesshomaru as he was left with his thoughts._

"**She is worthy for us."**

"_She is trash and does not even deserve to breathe the same air I do especially with that disgusting tongue of hers."_

"**Just imagine what she can do with that tongue of hers. She can please us well, we need mate as soon as possible."**

"_I __**refuse **__to have that wench and her __**filth**__ touch my person."_

"**She **_**will**_** be ours whether **_**you **_**like it or not, I **_**will**_** have mate and she **_**will**_** be **_**mine.**_**"**

And with that final thought the beast was gone. Sesshomaru had to make sure that he kept control the entire time he encountered that wench otherwise he didn't know what his beast had in store for her and he know that things could definitely get way out of hand.

And with his thoughts out of the way he entered the school with a new threat on his case, himself.

* * *

Kagome was at her locker and was putting her things away when all of a sudden she was tapped on her shoulder rather a little rough. She turned around and saw a very angry hanyou looking like he was ready to kill her at the moment.

"Why good morning Inuyasha how did you sleep last night", asked Kagome in sweet voice with a wide smile on her face.

"Wench don't play fucking dumb with me. You think that the little stunt you did affected me well think again", snapped Inuyasha who looked at Kagome with a look of anger and a slight bit of lust from the outfit she was wearing.

"Well obviously it did and still is affecting you since you are raising your voice Inuyasha", said Kagome as she continued to smile in his face and not care about the negative energy emerging from his body.

Inuyasha was about to say something smart when a thought crossed his mind.

"Look your right I deserved it a lot and I'm sorry for what happened back then. I just wanted to be with you back then because I really liked you a lot. I didn't want to tell you because I knew if I did tell you Kikyo would harass you to know end", said Inuyasha as he put on an innocent look for Kagome with his ears pressed down on his head. He knew that if he could get Kagome to believe him he could have her in his bed in no time. He just had to slowly build her trust for him up a lot and then he would have her.

Kagome didn't want to believe it but the look he was giving her looked like he was being truthful. _He_ used to like _her_? Didn't make the least amount of sense at all. Then again you never know.

"I don't believe you", said Kagome.

"It's the truth and I wouldn't lie about something like that ever. Don't you think if I was lying I would have already attacked you like I did last night? Think about it and lemme know if you forgive me or not and I'm hoping that it's a yes Kagome", said Inuyasha as he walked away towards his class with his ears flattened to his head and his head low.

She stared at the back of his head and felt a little bad for him and was gonna think on his offer. Maybe he was telling the truth.

She continued to stare at his form until he was out of her sight. Little did she know he was smirking from the time he turned away from her to when he disappeared out of her sight.

"I'm gonna have that bitch in my bed and I'm gonna teach her not to fuck with me again", thought Inuyasha as he enterd his first class for the day.

* * *

WELL there you have it and im about to work on chapter 9 as right now so it should be here on Monday because im going on vacation with my family for the weekend and would like to enjoy myself…sorry about the wait though honestly…reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea….. I know I said Monday but there was this big ass incident that had happened and well…..let's just say everything was a picnic on a warm sunny day =]….but here is Chapter 9 and thanx for everyone who gave me some secret ideas…you know who you are but anyway E N J O Y!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Sesshy baby, wait up!"

Sesshomaru kept walking because he knew exactly whom that voice had belonged to.

"Finally caught up to you, didn't you hear me babe?", asked Kagura as she linked her with his.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and just kept looking straight not once casting Kagura a glance. She was very annoying and he couldn't wait to get rid of her once she really woke up and realized that he just was using her body for his own pleasures.

"Sess you look pale is something wrong?

Yes there were currently three things that were bothering him at the moment. The first was that wench who keeps talking to him as if he were of lower standards. The second was his beast who keeps saying that the wretched girl was his so called _mate_ and that she is _worthy_ for his person. And finally Kagura, who is the most annoying demoness he could ever encounter. At first he thought she was a worthy adversary, but apparently he was dead wrong. She is one of the most annoying, whiny, little girl he has ever encountered in all his years of living.

"I'm fine", said Sesshomaru as he shook her arm off and entered his Forensic Science class. He entered and as he was making his way to his seat he heard whispering from a few girls who were sitting at a table with one another.

"Ohmygosh he just looks so good."

"Just give me one night with him and I'll show him I'm better than Kagura."

"MMmmmmmm..just looking at him just gets me wet."

Sesshomaru smirked because he knew he had dominance over all of these women in this school. Every girl wanted him and every boy wanted to be just like him. All together that leads to him having power and control.

"Okay class we have a new student joining us in our class, tell everyone your name and a little about yourself.", said the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I love Forensic Science and I can't wait to get started."

Sesshomaru looked up from his table and saw that wretched girl he despised so much in front of the class.

Great his day was going super fantastic so far, let's just hope it doesn't get any worse.

"Well nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi and it's good to have you hear, so let's get started by seating you next tooo…ah Mr. Taisho."

He spoke too soon.

Instantly Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. She looked at whom he was pointing at and for once she wished that it was Inuyasha and not Sesshomaru.

"Sir… isn't it any other table that I can sit at", asked Kagome as she looked around at the classroom and noticed that there weren't any other seats left except for the one next to Sesshomaru.

"Never mind, I'll just take it", said Kagome as she made her was over to the table where Satan himself was sitting at.

She sat down and didn't even look his way, not because she was scared, but because she couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Okay class todays lesson is about autopsy's and how there done."

"At least this will keep me sane", mumbled Kagome as she reached into her bag and grabbed her text book, notebook, and her pen.

"Likewise", said Sesshomaru as he felt her burn holes in the side of his head.

He saw her put up her middle finger as she began to write notes off the board.

He just sat there and smirked and continued writing his notes.

* * *

"_Come on, isn't this class almost over yet",_ thought Kagome as she groaned in frustration.

She had turned her head towards the clock and saw that they had 5 minutes left and then this nightmare would be a dream-come true for her. Her nightmare was being so close to Sesshomaru let alone being in the same class with him for 80 min. Luckily her dream-come true was gonna happening in 5 minutes. They were serving Nikujaga and that was her favorite dish in the world.

"Class it seems our time is almost up but before we all depart I am giving out your first marking cycle projects."

All the students groaned except for Kagome and Sesshomaru who obviously didn't mind the idea of a project.

"The project will be based on celebrity murders and you are to find the biography of these people and determined how they were killed. Also make sure you have very specific details and no plagiarism either because trust me I will know."

"Now this project is a group project and you are to work with whomever you are sitting with at your table."

Now it was Kagome and Sesshomaru's turn to groan.

"I can't believe this, I have to work with him, somebody kill me now", whined Kagome as she put her head down.

"Higurashi, this is not an enjoyable moment for _me_ either, so spare me", said Sesshomaru as he sat there waiting for the bell to ring.

RING!

"Know this Higurashi, I have never failed a single class nor a single project so you will report to my house after school so that we may begin this project and get it over with, is that clear?"

Kagome couldn't believe that he was ordering her around like she was his slave or something.

Who the hell was he to boss her around and make all the decisions, but at the same time she would rather be at his house then at hers because she didn't want him in her house at all.

"Whatever", said Kagome as she scoffed and made her way out of the door before him.

"Oh and by the way mister "high and mighty", I'm choosing what our project is based on so don't bother on trying", said Kagome as she left and made her way towards her locker.

Sesshomaru just stared for a few moments before he rolled his eyes and made his way towards his own locker.

"_This should be very interesting"_, thought Sesshomaru as he reached his locker and began to put the combination in.

"Hey Sesshomaru I need you to be out of the house for a few hours, got some lady friends coming over to keep me company.", said Inuyasha with a huge smirk on his face.

"As much as I would take your offer I cannot because I have a lady friend of my own coming over to the house as well, so you'll have to either take your rutting somewhere else or turn up the music as you usually do."

"Hn, whatever, don't say I didn't warn ya", said Inuyasha as he turned and walked away towards the cafeteria.

Sesshomaru grabbed his ipod touch and put his headphones in his ears as he made his way towards the cafeteria as well.

* * *

"Sango how I missed you so much", said Kagome as she ran to her best friend and hugged her tight to the point where Sango couldn't breathe.

"Kagome…I can't….breathe", said Sango as she felt like she was about to die.

"Sorry Sango I just needed to see your face again besides that asshole", said Kagome as she let go of Sango.

They both headed towards the lunch line and got their lunch.

"So tell me what happened Kagome", asked Sango as she and Kagome made their way to their table and sat down.

She had told her about the whole project that she and Sesshomaru were assigned to and that she had to go to his house after school to start the project.

"Damn Kags I wish that I could help you out with this one", said Sango as she apologized to her friend.

"It's ok, I'll just go over and get as much as I can done and be on my way because I refuse to come over his house a lot for this project."

"Well when is it due Kags?"

"I didn't hear him say a date, I might have not been paying attention to what he was saying because I was too busy dying on the inside from sitting next to Sesshomaru."

"Well you'll know once you get to his house, so just ask him then."

"Do I have to?"

"If you wanna pass then yes you have to."

"I hate it when you're right Sango."

"I know Kags, I know"

Kagome and Sango continued to eat their lunch uninterrupted until Miroku had come over and sat beside Sango.

"Well hello dear Kagome and my lovely Sango", said Miroku who kissed Sango a light kiss on her cheek causing Sango's face to turn crimson red.

"Well hey yourself there Miroku.", said Kagome as she looked at Miroku and Sango with a huge smirk on her face.

"Kagome why are you smirking", asked Sango as she still was blushing.

"Sango it seems to me that you and Miroku are quite the couple huh.", said Kagome who still had a smirk plastered onto her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kagome", blurted Sango as began playing with her fingers.

"Suuure you don't, Miroku wouldn't be sitting here with his arm around your waist and kissing you on the cheek. I mean wouldn't he have been beat down into the ground by you already, huh Sango", taunted Kagome as she knew she had her friend caught.

"Oh alright I guess I can tell you that we are just friends….but when he asked me out I said I needed to get to know him more until we can go any further.", explained Sango as she still played with her fingers.

"Awwww how cute you guys."

"Yup Kagome that's exactly how it went and I intend to win Sango's heart and show her a lot of passion and love that no other guy can show.", said Miroku as he wrapped his hand around Sango's waist tighter and hugged her entire form.

"Good, because if you don't I will kill you Miroku and then you'll have to worry about Sango.", said Kagome in the sweetest voice possible which had scared Miroku a lot.

"Trust me dear Kagome you have my very word", pleaded Miroku.

"That's good to know that I have your word because I will never forget this day so don't you forget what I said ok."

"Y-yeah…I s-sure won't", stuttered Miroku as he hid behind Sango suddenly finding her more safer then Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was in her last period class and she had only 4 minutes left in the class. She really loved her music class because she enjoyed music and she had loved to sing.

"Sadly students time sure does fly but before we go I have some flyers that I want to hand out to you all.", said Ms. Takeda.

"These flyers that I am handing out are for the talent show that the school is hosting in 3 weeks and any one can be a part of it just let me know when the class ends so that I can have your name down."

RING!

"Well my lovely's there is the bell, an"

She didn't even have a chance to finish because all of the students came rushing up towards her desk and letting her know that they wanted to be in the talent show.

After all of the hassle everyone finally had left leaving Kagome and Ms. Takeda.

"Kagome dear are you going to sign up for the talent show?"

"Yup I sure am.", said Kagome as she wrote her name down on the list that was on the desk.

"That's wonderful dear, I wish you the best."

"Thanks Ms. Takeda, see ya.", said Kagome as began to walk out of the room.

"Ms. Higurashi you seem to have put down your name and two others, are they going to be in the talent show as well?", asked Ms. Takeda kind of confused.

"Yes ma'am they are.", answered Kagome as she waved her teacher good-bye and headed towards her locker.

Once she was there she found that Sesshomaru was waiting by her locker. She rolled her eyes and just walked past him and put her combination in and put her books she didn't need away.

"Are you ready to get this over with Hirgurashi?"

"Whenever you are dog boy", said Kagome.

"You will address me by Sesshomaru not any silly nicknames."

"And you will address me by Ka-go-me and not by my last name, now let's go so that I can be home by dinner.", said Kagome as she walked toward the exit leaving a slightly annoyed daiyoukai behind.

"_That girl is going to make me kill her."_, thought Sesshomaru as he followed her.

**"That girl is going to be our new mate so you will do no such thing."**

Sesshomaru thought that this time was the best time to talk to his beast and try and figure out a few things.

_"Why is it that you desire this girl so much?"_

**"As I have told you before she is worthy for us."**

_"How and she is just a mere human?"_

**"She is not just a mere human….she is a miko as well."**

_"A miko, I thought they were all extinct?"_

**"She is a descendant from the great Midoriko, therefore she is worthy."**

_"Why didn't you feel the same about Kagura?"_

**"It is because she does not fit the status of being our mate, she acts like a mere child."**

His beast had a point that he couldn't argue with, Kagura was indeed whiney and she did have childlike behavior.

_"I agree but why her, why not a demoness?"_

**"You will see in due time what I see, then you will understand."**

And with those final words his beast was gone and he was left thinking as he hopped into his car.

"What took you so long, I am ready to go.", said a very impatient Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he closed his door and started his engine and drove off.

"UGGGH what a jerk", said Kagome as she drove off and followed him to his house.

"This should be a really interesting evening", said Kagome as she began to play some music until she reached the place Satan had rested his head at, aka hell itself.

* * *

**Here you go folks and sorry about the wait again too many things are happening all at once and what I don't understand is why they are happening to me but things will deff get better for me but plz review your comments keep me writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

hey everyone I really appreciate the reviews from you all as well as the pointers. Well on with the story ;).

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

Kagome was pissed off because of the fact that Sesshomaru always was an ass. She couldn't stand being around him. And she still couldn't believe that she was going to _his_ house to work on this project.

Why were the fates being so cruel to her, wasn't she a good person whom everyone loved being around?

This just wasn't fair to her and she didn't deserve such a fate.

"Uggggh why me", groaned Kagome as she turned on the radio to put her mind at ease.

One of her favorite songs had just began to play and she began singing to take her mind off Sesshomaru and the fact that she had to actually sit in his house and work on that stupid project with him.

She had arrived 5 minutes later and saw that he had opened the garage so that he can out his car inside. She had parked on the opposite side of the street just because of the fact that she hated him so much.

Even though that thought had crossed her mind she still admired the beauty of the house. It was much larger than hers and it looked like a small mansion.

"Well are you coming in or not girl", said Sesshomaru who had broken Kagome out of her trance.

"Hold your horses I'm coming. _Hmph! now were even since he had me waiting while he was spaced out."_

Kagome had followed inside of the house and once she had stepped inside she was overtaken by the beauty of the house.

And boy was she wrong.

The house living room had huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall which had a DVD player, music player, and surround sound speakers in the two corners of the wall. The couches had red pillows cushions neatly leaning against the couch cushions and in the middle of the living room floor was a medium sized coffee table that had a dozen fresh red roses placed inside of a vase. The kitchen was very nice with beautiful marble counter tops, a knife case that held different kinds of knives. They had huge sink that look like it could hold a lot of dishes and a beautiful dark wooden table that had looked as if it was brand new and no one had ever eaten off of it, let alone touch it period.

She was just amazed at how beautiful his house was and couldn't help but space out.

Sesshomaru noticed at how much she was astounded with his house and couldn't help but smirk.

"As soon as you're done drooling over at how the house looks we can get started on this project."

Broken out of her trance she looked over towards Sesshomaru as he made his way towards the living room and sat down on the couch. She then realized what he had just said and glared at him along with giving him the finger.

"Higurashi I wouldn't even dream taking you to my bed."

"Whatever, let's just get on with this stupid project so that I won't have to see your ugly face."

"Are you implying that I am grotesque?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm implying", said Kagome as she put her hands on her hips.

" Hn, if you believe that then you are sadly mistaken._ Every_ woman would kill just for me to sleep with them.", spoke Sesshomaru as he looked at Kagome with the same cold look that spoke little to no emotions what so ever.

Kagome had to admit that Sesshomaru was _very_ attractive, but how he used to tease her and how he carries himself as if he was the most perfect being on this earth caused her to look at him as if he were the most hideous thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Well some of what you said maybe true, but your forgetting one thing."

"Oh, and what is that?", asked Sesshomaru as he arched one of his perfect brows.

"I'm not _every_ woman you speak of, I am Ka..go..me…Hi..gu..ra..shi."

"Hn, whatever let's get on with this project so that you are out of my house."

"Likewise", said Kagome as she sat on the opposite side of the table and her and Sesshomaru began silently working on different parts of the project.

* * *

It was already 5 in the afternoon and Kagome and Sesshomaru were working quietly and things seemed to be going well so far since they weren't talking to one another unless it had to do with the project.

Then Kagome needed to use the bathroom.

And as much as she _really_ didn't wanna ask she had to other wise she was going to be humiliated for peeing on herself.

"I need to use the bathroom", said Kagome as she stood up and stretched her arms and her body.

"Then go", said Sesshomaru as if he could care less what she did.

"I would go if I knew where the bathroom was you idiot", snapped Kagome as she couldn't stand his attitude.

"Upstairs, make a left and the last door on the right", said Sesshomaru as he didn't even look up from his work.

"Hmph..thank you", said Kagome as she jotted up the stairs.

"Let's see it was the last door on the left or was it the right….sigh…..how could I have forgotten so fast."

"Hmmmm I'm just going to go with…left", said Kagome as she opened the door and walked inside of the dark room.

She was feeling around the walls for a switch and was trying to hurry because she really had to pee.

"Gotcha", said Kagome as she flipped the switch and realized that she wasn't in the bathroom, but a bedroom.

"Oh boy I guess it was right after all", said Kagome as she looked around the room and noticed that the walls were completely painted red. There was a king-sized bed that was placed against the right side of the wall and in the middle of the floor was red and black bean bag chairs that sat in front of another huge flat screen TV with many game systems as neatly set up and games stacked neatly on top of each other.

"Wow whoever room this is must really love games."

As she continued to look around she saw dressers and a huge closet filled with many clothes and shoes at the bottom neatly put in order.

"Wow."

Kagome was so focused on how the room looked that she had forgotten she had to use the bathroom, that's until her bladder gave her a constant reminder. She was about to leave when she had saw a bathroom next to the closet and she quickly ran in and used the bathroom. She didn't want to continue to be amazed at the room anymore. She just wanted to pee and leave before Sesshomaru had a hissy fit.

* * *

Sesshomaru had continued to work quietly until he heard someone coming through the front door.

He didn't have to look up to know who it was because he already could smell him and he brought his company just as he said he would.

"Come in don't be shy take a seat in the living room while I get something to drink", said Inuyasha as he made his way into the kitchen.

Now Sesshomaru did look up as he noticed the two girls staring at him as if they were ready to eat him up.

He had recognized both of the girls from his Forensic Science class and noticed that they were the exact same girls that wanted to fuck him.

He wouldn't have mind at first but now since his brother was about to take them to his bed he declined. They were just common whores who were just begging to be fucked by him and Inuyasha. He can have them for all he cared. After all he can get whatever woman he wanted.

He continued to work undisturbed until one of them decided to try and have a conversation with him. Oh how he really hated to be annoyed.

"So Sesshomaru would you like t"

"Listen and listen well, I am in no mood for your petty conversation. You shall wait until Inuyasha is finished with what he is doing, do so otherwise I will personally put you out", said Sesshomaru as he made his point clear enough for the pig headed girl understood what he was saying.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru", said the girl as she stuttered and look towards the ground afraid to look at him anymore.

"Hold on ladies I have to check something I'll be right back and then we can have some fun", said Inuyasha as he ran upstairs towards his room. As he made his way he noticed that the door was opened and that his lights were on.

He instantly looked around to see if anyone was I his room. He checked everywhere and the room was empty.

He just shrugged it off and just thought that maybe he had left the lights on and his door opened by accident before he had left for school.

He was checking to see if his room was clean and it turned out spotless. Thank kami for that one because he wanted everything to be clean while he had fun with his lady friends.

He was about to leave to go and tell the girls it was okay to come up until he had heard the toilet flushing. He slowly turned around and saw movement under the door.

Whomever was in there was gonna get the beating of a lifetime for being in his house and in his room of all places.

The door had opened slowly and Inuyasha just stood there with his eyes wide and was surprised to see _her _coming out of his bathroom.

* * *

"Ah I feel sooo much better no to go..back..down..stairs", said Kagome as she laid eyes upon Inuyasha whom was staring at her as well.

Neither knew what to say because of the predicament they were in. Inuyasha was busy trying to find out why Kagome was in his bathroom and more importantly why she was in his house.

And Kagome was trying to figure out why Inuyasha was staring at her.

"Would you quit staring at me sheeeeeesh", snapped Kagome as she began to walk past Inuyasha but was quickly blocked by him.

"Where do you think you're going Kagome. I want to know why you're in my room", asked Inuyasha as his amber eyes bore into her chocolate ones.

"I had only come up here to use the bathroom but I had made a wrong turn. Can I go now", asked Kagome as she was becoming a little impatient.

"No, why don't you just stay a little while and just hang out with me and a couple of friends downstairs."

"Sorry I have a project to complete and I don't plan on staying for more than an hour more. Now can I please go now", demanded Kagome as she was ready to go back and finish up part one of her project and head on home.

"Sure you can sorry to hold you up Kagome", said Inuyasha as he apologized for holding up Kagome.

As Kagome had left out of the room he had stared at her ass and began to get hard.

"Dammit, one way or another I will have her in my bed begging for me to fuck her til no end", said Inuyasha as his erection was growing even more and he needed those girls.

He leaned down by the staircase and called the girls and told them it was okay for them to come up.

Kagome watched as the two girls had gotten up from the couch and went upstairs towards Inuyasha's room.

Kagome had recognized both of the girls from her Forensic Science class.

She didn't even want to imagine what the three of them were about to do so she went to focus back on her work.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmm….Inu baby right there….AAhhhhh"

"You're sooooo good….Fuck me Inu-kun"

These were the sounds that were being said from upstairs in Inuyasha's room.

Kagome's eye had begun to twitch as she heard all of the moans and grunts coming from upstairs.

"Higurashi, focus on the task at hand and stop worrying about the rutting that's going on upstairs", said Sesshomaru as he was also getting a little annoyed by the action taking place upstairs.

"How can I focus when your brother is upstairs having a three-some with two girls that's in our class. And the fact that there loud as hell so there breaking my concentration", snapped Kagome as she looked at Sesshomaru as if he were insane.

"Do not worry about Inuyasha and his company. If you are almost finished your part then you can hurry up and leave", said Sesshomaru not caring about her or her worries.

"Well I'll be done in 15 minutes jerk", said Kagome who was trying not to get angry because she refused to let him win.

"I advise you to hold your tongue if you don't want it removed from that big mouth of yours."

"And I advise you to stop being an ass if you don't stop threatening me."

Sesshomaru then stopped and got up from where he was and walked towards Kagome.

Kagome saw the look in his eyes and noticed that they were beginning to turn red. She began backing up until she had nothing but the wall supporting her back.

Sesshomaru continued to walk towards Kagome and all he could think about was two things.

Killing her and Kissing her.

He knew that it wasn't he who wanted to kiss her, but his beast and he couldn't help but feel vulnerable because he couldn't get into control.

He had walked all the way towards Kagome until his body was pressed against hers. As she had tried to move he had pinned her wrists above her head with only one of his hands with amazing speed.

Kagome didn't know whether to yell or stand her ground. She was frightened but at the same time wanted to prove that she wasn't scared of him.

Sesshomaru could smell her fear and he saw that she was trying to stand her ground. He was fascinated by her bravery and that's what he had always loved about her. Ever since they were in middle school he always felt that she was such a brave girl even though he, along with his foolish half-breed brother and the two wenches Kagura and Kikyo always teased her about her weight.

Sesshomaru's eyes were still crimson red and Kagome watched as he sat there and stared at her.

"S-sesshomaru..can you please let me go, I have to go home now", asked Kagome as she was ready to leave.

He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at her.

"Sesshomaru let me go _now_", demanded Kagome as she really wanted to leave. She didn't know he was going to get _that_ mad. Next time she knew to head his warning but at the same time stand her ground and show no fear.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly turned back to normal as he looked at Kagome and wondered why he was so close to her. Their faces were inches apart from one another and neither made a movement.

Sesshomau then slowly began to get off of Kagome and let go of her wrists.

"I think you should leave_ now_", demanded Sesshomau as he walked up the stairs leaving Kagome alone in the living room.

She gathered up her stuff and left out of the house and went towards her car.

She sat inside and just leaned back into the seat. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was in her face like that. She was actually blushing from the thought of it.

Kagome brushed the unwelcoming feeling she was getting and was about to start her car when all of a sudden her phone began to ring.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was her mother calling her. She opened the phone and answered.

"Yeah mom."

"Kagome come home quick someone's here to see you."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay dear."

Kagome hung up the phone, started the car and drove on home with two questions that needed to be answered.

One, what was up with Sesshomaru and two who was at her house and why were they there.

Well hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review =]


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry about the wait Its been rough at my job considering a lot of people coming inside and destroying the store uugh! But here is a new chapter for you to read and I hope you enjoy it

-foreva18

* * *

_**Previously**_

She looked at her phone and saw that it was her mother calling her. She opened the phone and answered.

"Yeah mom."

"Kagome come home quick someone's here to see you."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay dear."

Kagome hung up the phone, started the car and drove on home with two questions that needed to be answered.

One, what was up with Sesshomaru and two who was at her house and why were they there.

* * *

_**Now**_

Kagome had arrived at the shrine in a matter of minutes anxious to see who was at her home.

If it had been one of her friends her mother would have just said their names or that her friends were at had come for a visit. So something indeed spiked Kagome's curiosity ten folds.

She had pulled up to the sidewalk right in front of the shrine steps, grabbed her bag and headed up the long staircase.

Once she made it she gave one long sigh from the mild exhaustion the steps had given her and wished that they could turn it into an escalator. Kagome giggled at the thought and continued to make her way into her house to see this 'so called visitor'.

"Mom, I'm home", yelled Kagome as she took off her shoes and entered the house.

"In the living room dear", replied back Migumi.

Kagome began to walk a fast yet steady pace because she wanted to see who was here to see her.

As she rounded the corner she came across her mom sitting in the living room alone and she felt confused because she thought that someone was going to be in there with her mother.

"Mom I thought someone was here to see me?"

"They are here they just went to the bathroom a minute before you walked in, they should be back any second now."

Kagome was about to say something when she felt too strong manly hands cover her eyes. She couldn't see anything but she heard her mother giggle.

"Who is this, your too old to be Souta and too young to be grandpa", asked Kagome as she tried to figure out who was behind her.

She had felt the person's hot breath on her neck and suddenly she could feel her face get hot and her heart racing.

"After all the time we spent together, you still can't figure out who I am."

Kagome gasped as she finally realized who was behind her and she couldn't believe it.

"Kouga?", screamed an exciting Kagome as she felt him pull his hands off of her eyes and she spun around quickly to stare into sky blue eyes.

"hehe took ya long enough Kags", said Kagome as he gave her his boyish grin.

Kagome looked at Kouga and realized how much he had grown since the last time she had seen him. It had been long years and he looked so different. Kouga used to be as scrawny as can be, now here he is looking all buffed up. She could tell from the shirt that he was wearing that he had a good eight-pack under there. And to top it all off Kouga had the sexiest drop dead gorgeous smile any girl could fall for. Even with him being a demon with his pointy ears and canines he was still a sexy living being.

"Hello, anybody home in there", asked Kouga as he waved a hand in Kagome's face to get her out of her trance.

"Huh…oh sorry about that", said Kagome as she put a hand behind her head and giggled.

"What are you doing here Kouga, I thought you had moved to America with Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Yeah I did but I missed home and I missed you so I wanted to come back here and finish school with my best friend".

"Well aren't you the sweet guy and I've missed you too Kouga it was quite lonely without you."

"Well I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving again."

"That's good to know at least you can keep me company."

"Hey kids I'm going to get started on dinner you two have fun," said Migumi as she left out of the living room.

"Dinner sounds good and boy have I missed you're moms cooking", said Kagome as he rubbed his stomach.

"You still have the same appetite but that's figures since you were so small back then and look at you now all buffed up", giggled Kagome. "Come on Kouga lets go up to my room and wait until mom yells for us to eat.

They both walked up the stairs and walked inside of Kagome's room and Kouga closed the door behind him. Migumi had trusted Kagome enough to let her sit in the room with a boy with the door closed. Especially Kouga since they've even slept in the same bed with each other as they were kids.

"Everything still looks the same even your love for Spongebob still hasn't even changed", said Kouga as he scanned the room and saw all of the spongebob pillows, two posters and even her spongebob book bag from when she was younger.

"Yup still the same ol' room and the same ol' me", said Kagome as she plopped onto her bed.

"Now that's the only thing that's has changed Kags", said Kouga as he sat at Kagome's computer chair with the back of the chair facing her and his head resting on his forearms.

"What do you mean I'm still the same Kagome you grew up with Kouga", said Kagome as she cocked her head at her best friend who was starting to confuse her.

"In a way yes but you have lost weight from the last time I had seen you and you look great Kagome", said Kouga as he saw the confusion that was plastered on Kagome's face beginning to leave.

"Duh, should have figured that one out", said Kagome as she popped herself in the forehead for the V8 moment she just had.

"So tell me everything that had happened while I was gone."

"Well for starters you know the Taisho brothers and those whores they had hung around?"

"Yeah what about those idiots?", asked Kouga as he looked at Kagome with a frown on his face.

"Well ever since you left it's been horrible. They made fun of me every day about my weight and tried to constantly embarrass me in front of the entire student population but luckily I stood my ground to let them know that I'm not a force to be reckoned with. Still it wasn't enough and they caused me to cry all of the time but I never cried in front of them only Sango", explained Kagome with her face hidden behind her bangs as she told the story about the verbal abuse she had received as a child.

"Those fucking bastards. I should kill them the next time I see them", growled Kouga as he balled his fists and his canines showed letting the world know that he was pissed for what they did to his best friend.

"It's okay Kouga because I have something to tell you that will have you laughing it up", said Kagome as she grinned at Kouga who suddenly became interested in the news Kagome had to tell him.

Kagome had told all about how she had beat Inuyasha and Kikyo's ass in one day and how she had left Inuyasha ass naked on the ground and how she took his car home and gave Sesshomaru the keys. Kouga couldn't stop laughing. He had laughed so hard he had fallen out of the chair and was rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's what the mutt and his drag queen gets!", laughed Kouga as he finally got off the floor wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I told you that you would be laughing it up", said Kagome as she smiled at Kouga.

"Yeah Kags that was definitely worth it."

"That's good to know."

"I bet they were surprised at how you look now huh", said Kouga as he looked at his gorgeous child hood friend from head to toe.

"Oh yeah they were before the incident with Inuyasha and his slut Sesshomaru had heard Sango say my name and he was frozen in his place. He even had his mouth wide open so I just told him to close his mouth before he caught any flies."

"Look at you finally becoming a woman and letting them know that you aren't one to be messed with", said Kouga as he put on his boyish grin which had caused Kagome to blush.

"Oh cut it out your embarrassing me", said Kagome as she looked away from Kouga only to feel his hands guide her eyes were staring his sky blue ones.

"Kagome I'm serious you have grown up into a beautiful woman and even back then you were always beautiful to me despite your weight. I could care less about that", said Kouga as he snaked his free hand around her petite waist.

"K-kouga", stuttered Kagome as she looked at Kouga with the the reddest face ever.

"Kagome there is something that I need to say to y.."

"Kagome, Kouga dinner is ready!", yelled Migumi from the bottom of the steps.

"Ok", said Kagome and Kouga at the same time without looking away from each other.

"Well let's go don't want the food to get cold", said Kagome as she snapped out of the trance that she was in.

"Yeah your right let's eat I'm starving", said Kouga as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Race you downstairs", said Kagome as she already had left out of the room leaving Kouga in the same spot.

* * *

"Kagome you'll be my woman I just hope you can except that I love you more than just a friend", said Kouga as he left out of the room to go into the kitchen to eat.

"Ahhh I'm so full, that was good Mrs. H", said Kouga as he rubbed his stomach up and down in satisfaction.

"You're very welcome dear it's good to know that you still love my cooking", said Migumi as she giggled.

"Nobody cooks better than you."

"He's right mom you are the best cook in the world", agreed Kagome as she held a hand on her stomach.

"Well thank you kids you inspire me", said Migumi and she got up and took their plates.

"Kouga what time are you leaving?", asked Kagome as she also had gotten up and stretched.

"Well now would be a good time because I need to get ready for my first day at Shikon High tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I forget that you said you were staring school here but I didn't know it was the same school as me, oh yeah this is gonna be awesome", squealed Kagome as she jumped into the air like a little kid.

"Sango's going to be so happy to see you again Kouga".

"I can't wait til I see her it'll be just like old times again".

"I know and I can't wait."

* * *

"Well see ya tomorrow at school Kagome and later Mrs. H", said Kouga as he descended down the shrine steps.

"It was good seeing him again", said Migumi.

"Yeah it sure was mom, well I'm heading off to bed I'll see you in the morning", said Kagome as she yawned.

"Goodnight dear see you in the morning", said Migumi as she kissed Kagome on the cheek and watched as she lazily headed up stairs towards her room.

* * *

Kagome had woken up to her alarm clock sounding off in her ear and she shut it up by hitting the top of it. She lazily got up stretched and grabbed her towel heading off to take her shower for the day.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from her bathroom and into her room making her way towards her closet to see what she was wearing for the day. She had soon found her pink American Eagle shirt and her favorite skinny jeans. She had her silver sandals to match the silver letters that were on her shirt. She had her hair in a loose bun and a side bang. Last but not least silver hoops and lip gloss and Kagome was ready.

Kagome had grabbed her bag and had headed out the door only to smell more of her mother's cooking.

After Kagome had eaten she said her goodbyes to her mother and her brother and left for school. She couldn't wait to see Kouga at school especially since it's been so long since she and he had hung out with one another. She knew that Sango was going to be excited when she had seen him again. They were all so close like they could be brother and sisters or at least thought . Kouga was acting strange yesterday especially the way he looked into her eyes and had his hands on her waist and her chin. It had her heart racing just thinking about it.

Kagome had continued to drive toward the school forgetting what had happened yesterday. It wasn't a big deal really, or so she thought.

"Kouga just missed me that's all", said Kagome as she pulled up into the school's parking lot and was happy to found a close parking spot by the front door.

She turned off her car called Sango on her cell.

"_Ring…..ring….ri…Good morning Kags."_

"Good morning Sango are you on your way here?"

"_Yeah and yes I'm coming alone."_

"Oh okay but hurry and get here I have something to show you."

"_OK I'll be there and just because you said that I'm taking my motorcycle."_

"K, see you when you get here."

"_Ok bye."_

"Bye."

And with that Kagome hung up her phone and patiently waited for Kouga and Sango to get here.

She waited ten minutes and a black motorcycle pulled up next to Kagome's car and she thought that it was Sango but when the rider took off their helmet it turned out to be none other than Kouga.

Kagome had jumped out of the car and saw how gorgeous he looked with his leather jacket and white T under it. He had on his shades and some Levi's to top off the bad boy look.

"Morning Kags how are you this morning?", asked Kouga as he hugged his best friend.

"Im good just waiting on Sango", and right after she said her name a black and pink motorcycle pulled up next to Kouga's and turned the bike off.

"Kagome whose the hunk?", asked Sango as she made her way towards Kagome and Kouga.

"You mean you don't remember me, Sango I'm surprised you usually don't ever forget a face."

"Ohmygosh Kouga? , squealed Sango as she ran and jumped on Kouga and wrapped her legs around his waist her arms holding his neck and his hands holding her waist.

"It's good to see you again to Sango", said Kouga as he set her down on the ground.

"As much as we would like to catch up with one another we have lunch for that we have class to get to and I really don't need to be late", said Kagome as they agreed and began to walk towards the entrance.

Once inside they looked at Kouga's schedule and saw that he had mostly the same classes as Sango but not Kagome. The only class he had with Kagome was gym. And that hurt Kouga because he wanted to be in all of Kagome's classes. At least he had Sango to keep him company but he really wanted Kagome because he wanted to tell Kagome how he finally had felt about her.

Kagome had said her goodbyes to her friends and headed off towards her first period class.

It was almost noon which meant lunch with her favorite people. She just had to get through her forensic science class then she would be home free.

She walked into the class and noticed that she was the first to arrive. She took this time to study and take notes on today's lesson that the teacher left on the board.

Minutes later the class slowly began to fill up with students including her unfortunate choice of a partner Sesshomaru.

He took his seat next to her and didn't even look her way. After what had happened yesterday he couldn't believe that he let his beast take over so easily like that. And over _her _of all the girls in the school. He would need to speak with his father about this incident and see if there was a way he could prevent it from happening again.

Minutes later the teacher had come in and said his good mornings. He gave attendance and instead of giving his original lesson he told the students to work on their projects instead because he wanted them handed in after the weekend of the talent show. And that was next week Monday.

"Are you finished your part of the project yet Higurashi", asked Sesshomaru as he gave her a side glance from his cold unemotional face.

"I only have to type out one last part for the biography", said Kagome as she turned his way.

"Well then I suggest you finish this up so that we can hand him this project as soon as possible. I don't want to make it a habit of you constantly showing up at my house."

"Well excuse me it's not my fault we were paired up in this stupid project," snapped Kagome as she glared at the cold hearted demon.

"While you're complaining you could have at least typed two paragraphs by now."

"Uggh there is no winning I swear whatever Sesshomaru", sighed Kagome as she turned the computer on that was at her table and waited for it to boot up so that she could get this project over and hopefully never have to work with his royal doucheness ever again.

After about a half an hour Kagome had finished the last part of the project and waited for the bell to ring so that she could hand in her part of the project to the teacher. She refused to take Sesshomaru's up towards the teacher.

'RING'

The bell had sounded and Kagome gave the teacher her part and told him that Sesshomaru was going to hand in his part. The teacher was surprised to see that they had finished the project already and it was only Wednesday. They basically were only students who were finished and were ahead of all of the other students in all of his classes.

Sesshomaru had given the teacher his part as well and went towards his locker to put his books away. He was happy that the project was over and done with because he didn't want to be around Kagome until he figured out why his beast was acting the way it was acting. He couldn't risk his beast doing something that he would regret because he definitely didn't need the stress.

* * *

Kagome, Kouga , and Sango had all gotten their lunch and sat at the table that Kagome and Sango had always sat at. Kagome had told her friends what had happened with her and Sesshomaru and Kouga had begun to get mad but Kagome had reassured her friend that everything was fine.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out and that you don't have to work with him anymore," said Sango as she bit into her apple.

"Yeah well let's pray to Kami that I don't have to anymore."

"Hello my dear friends how are you today", greeted Miroku as he put an arm around Kagome and Sango's shoulder.

"Hey Miroku where have you been all day", asked Sango as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"I was with Ms. Takeda and she had told me that I was in the talent show and she wanted to know what my talent was. Which is singing by the way in case any of you were wondering", said Miroku with his boyish grin.

"HA HA Miroku, can't wait to hear you sing", said Sango with much sarcasm in her voice.

"Why are you laughing you're in it as well my dear", said Miroku as he smirked at how fast she stopped laughing and her eyes were wide as saucers.

"W-what, how I never signed up for the talent show", asked a very confused Sango."

"You didn't but someone did and there sitting at this table", said Miroku as he looked at Kagome who began playing with her fingers all of a sudden pretending not to hear them.

"I thought that it was revenge for not telling me about you and Miroku and besides im in it as well and I have the perfect routine for myself and you guys", said Kagome as she got Sango and Miroku's attention.

"A talent show you say, well count me in", said Kouga as he wanted to do it if it meant being close to Kagome.

"Good because you know how to play the drums, Sango can play the piano and she can sing as well, I can sing, and now we just need someone who can play a guitar then we'll be all set," said Kagome as she couldn't wait to tell her friends about her plans for the talent show.

"_This is gonna be the best talent show ever all we need to do is find someone who can play a guitar." _thought Kagome as she knew that after lunch she needed to make a trip to Ms. Takeda to find the help she needed to make this a success.

* * *

Omg you guys are so lucky that I love you because it took FOREVER to write this chapter. UGGGH! I better get a lot of reviews for this lolx….im serious though! If I can get 20 reviews I will update ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Sorry if it made it seem like I was abandoning my story because honestly I wasn't. Something is wrong with this site because it wouldn't even let me update my story but here is chapter 12 and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kagome was on her way towards her music class because she needed to speak to Ms. Takeda about the talent show. She wanted to know if she could be able to perform two songs instead of one. And she wanted her to be last after Sango and Miroku had performed their song.

She began to speed up so that she can at least have a few minutes of Ms. Takeda's time. Kagome knew that she was a busy woman, especially since the talent show was less than three days away. She really didn't want to add anything else to her agenda but she really needed to have this.

About two minutes later she had reached had finally reached the music room. She opened the door to find that it was just Ms. Takeda whom was busy writing the next lesson onto the board.

Ms. Takeda had stopped writing on the board because she noticed that someone had entered the room and it was just the person that she was waiting to see.

"Ah Kagome I'm glad you're here", said Ms. Takeda as she finished what she was writing as quickly as possible and made her way over to Kagome.

"Yes ma'am there was actually something that I wanted to talk to you about in regards to the talent show", said Kagome as she took her seat and sat her book bag down on the floor.

"Well my ears are open since we have a few minutes to spare before the rest of the students come", said Ms. Takeda as she took a seat at the desk that was in front of Kagome's.

"Ok well there are two things. First I have a new addition to someone that's going to perform with me in the talent show and I need to write his name down on the signup sheet."

"Okay that's good news the more the better", said Ms. Takeda as she passed the clip board towards Kagome with the names of the students that were performing in the talent show. Kagome took the clip board from her and thanked her and as she was about to say the second thing she noticed a few particular names that she knew too well and couldn't believe that they were performing in the talent show. The first names that she saw were Kikyo's and Kagura's, then Inuyasha's and last but not least.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ah Mr. Taisho, yes he's performing with Inuyasha in the talent show".

"Oh that's nice to know", said Kagome as she knew she was lying through her teeth. She would never expect Sesshomaru to perform in a talent show, especially with Inuyasha. They may have been brothers but they always argue and fight 24/7.

"So who is the new person that's performing with you", asked Ms. Takeda as she took the clip board back from Kagome because she was finished with it.

"His name is Kouga Ookami and he's a new student here as well as a child hood friend."

"That's wonderful so I presume you'll be set to go when Friday comes?", asked Ms. Takeda as she got up and put the clip board on her desk.

"Not exactly we are looking for a guitarist who can play for us."

"Hmmmm well the talent show is in three days so I believe that you will be able to find someone. I have faith in you Kagome," said Ms. Takeda as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to give her support.

"And I can even ask some of the students who aren't performing or know anyone who can play to help you guys out."

"Thanks Ms. Takeda that would really help us out."

"It's no problem because I have a feeling that you'll find that person today."

"I hope so…Oh is I wanted to ask you if there's any possible way that I can perform last in the talent show after Sango since she's like the last performer."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all Kagome because in fact I was just speaking to Miroku about this earlier. I had told him to tell you and the rest of your friends to meet here after school so that I can test out your skills. I have done this with all of the students so far and I was impressed by most, while sadly some just should consider watching the talent show instead of performing at all", said Ms. Takeda as she giggled at her own comment.

"Thanks so much Ms. Takeda and no Miroku never told us anything."

"How about that well all of you including Sango and your friend Kouga meet here immediately after school so I can see what you are made of."

"Okay and we definitely have talent," said Kagome as she gave Ms. Takeda one of her friendliest smiles.

"That's what I love to hear, confidence", said Ms. Takeda as she noticed that students were starting to come inside.

"Afterschool, don't forget Kagome."

"I won't", said Kagome as she put up her thumb to indicate that she wouldn't forget.

* * *

It was after school and Kagome was already on her way towards her locker where she would meet Kouga, Miroku and Sango. She couldn't wait to show Ms. Takeda her singing skills. She wasn't conceited about it or anything she just loved to sing because singing always made her happy.

Kagome had finally made it to her locker and found her friends waiting for her by her locker and Sango's as well. She sped up so that she could tell them the news.

"Hey you guys I have something to tell you and it's important", said Kagome as she came up and joined her friends.

"Oh and what's that Kagome?", asked Sango as she closed her locker and crossed her arms.

"Ms. Takeda wants to see all of us right now so that she can see our talent", said Kagome as she opened her locker and put her books inside while closing it a second later.

"Oh yeah she had told me to tell you that message earlier", said Miroku as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned a goofy grin.

"Yeah thank goodness she told me otherwise we would have never known", said Kagome as she glared at Miroku.

"Well let's get going and get this over with because I'm hungry", said Kouga as he waited for Kagome to lead the way to the music room.

"Okay let's go", said Kagome as she walked in front of Kouga and began leading the way.

They made it to the music room to find that the room had been changed around and that there were instruments placed in the middle of the floor with all of the desks pushed back into the wall along with Ms. Takeda's as well. The noticed that a drum set was set to the left, the piano was placed to the right, there was a guitar leaning against Ms. Takeda's desk for support.

"Welcome back Kagome and thank goodness you remembered to bring your friends", said Ms. Takeda as she stepped into the music room from the other room that was next door.

"Yes ma'am and were ready to start whenever you are," said Kagome as she couldn't wait to sing.

"Ok well do have a specific song that you wish to sing first Kagome?", asked Ms. Takeda as she took a seat at her desk.

"Hmmmmmm…", said Kagome as she thought about a song that she can do for the time being.

"Ah I got it", said Kagome as she made her way over towards Sango and whispered something into her ear. And whatever she had whispered in her ear had caused Sango smile very hard.

"Okay I want to sing Finally by Fergie", said Kagome as she stood next to the piano.

"I have never heard that song before but it sounds very interesting so let's hear it", said Ms. Takeda as she sat down.

"Okay, Sango if you please", mused Kagome as she pointed her arm towards the piano where Sango had sat down and cracked her knuckles and her neck.

Sango had mouth a 4, 3, 2, 1 and began playing the piano to the opening of the song.

_**MMMMMMMMMM**_

Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream  
Cinderella theme  
Crazy as it seems  
Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day  
But I would have to wait  
Make so many mistakes  
I couldn't comprehend  
As I watched it unfold  
This classic story told I left it in the cold  
Walking through an open door that led me back to you  
Each one unlocking more of the truth

I finally stopped tripping on my youth  
I finally got lost inside of you  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul

___**[chorus]**__**  
Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally**_

MMMMMMMM

I remember the beginning you already knew  
I acted like a fool  
Just trying to be cool  
Fronting like it didn't matter  
I just ran away  
And on another phase  
Was lost in my own space  
Found what it's like to hurt selfishly  
Scared to give of me  
Afraid to just believe  
I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
Stumbled through the mess that I have made

Finally got out of my own way  
I've Finally started living for today  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul

___**[chorus]**__**  
Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Gave my love to him Finally**_

MMMMMMMM

Finally, Finally

Sango began to play the piano at a faster pace like how the song does. After about 15 seconds she slows down and let Kagome sing again her part.

_**Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something beautiful is happening, happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally**_

Ohhhhhhh, Finally, Finally, finally

Kagome had finished with a bow and looked up to find Kouga, Miroku, and Ms. Takeda staring at her like she was some kind of alien.

"K-kagome….that….was….BEAUTIFUL!", screamed Ms. Takeda as she began clapping her hands along with Sango and the boys.

"Thank you Ms. Takeda", said Kagome as she blushed ten folds.

"And you Sango…WOW…you can play so well!"

"Thanks Ms. Takeda", said Sango as she blushed the same shade of red as Kagome.

"Wow….you guys were amazing, and Kagome your voice is so beautiful", said Miroku as he got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate the praise", said Kagome as she still blushed.

"Sango my dear, I would always love it if you played for me every single day", said Miroku as he walked over towards Sango and gave her a hug. "Naked", whispered Miroku as he kissed the side of her neck without the others noticing.

Sango's face became even redder from him whispering in her ear huskily and from him saying that.

She was about to say something when she felt a hand cuff her ass causing her eye to twitch and her to growl loudly.

"Now Sango let's be rational about this", pleaded Miroku as he put his hands up in front of him as defense.

"How's this for rational", snapped Sango as she punched Miroku in the face causing him to fly across the room.

"Oh my, is he okay", asked a worried Ms. Takeda as she ran over towards Miroku.

"Don't worry about that perve he'll be fine," said Sango as she grinned at how Miroku's unconscious body began to twitch.

"Wow Sango I had forgotten how strong you were", said Kouga as he sweat dropped. He then turned towards Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Wow Kags you were amazing", said Kouga as he let her go.

"Thank you Kouga."

"I knew that you could sing but I never knew you had gotten this good after all these years."

" Thanks Kouga I really appreciate your comments and I'm glad that you like our little performance."

"Liked, no Kags I loved it."

"Kouga stop it your embarrassing me", said Kagome as she held her face and looked away from Kouga.

"That's my job Kags", said Kouga as he smirked at Kagome and gave her a wink.

"Ok now that Miroku has woken up from his minor nap it's time to see what you and he can do Kouga I presume?", said Ms. Takeda as she helped Miroku up off the floor.

"Yes ma'am that's me."

"Ummm Miroku can you play a guitar?", asked Ms. Takeda as she handed him the guitar.

"Yes I sure can."

"Why didn't you tell us you could play you dilweed", said Kagome as she gave Miroku a vicious glare.

"I had forgot to tell you because I was so wrapped up in Sango's beauty that's why", said Miroku with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Hey keep me out of your fantasies said Sango as she was about to hit him again but was stopped by two hands pulling her back.

"Sango you already caused him enough pain for today", said Kagome as she gave Sango a delicate smile.

"Sigh….Fine you win but next time you're not so lucky", threatened Sango as she raised her first towards his face causing him to shiver from the last hit he just inflicted onto her body.

For some reason he loved seeing Sango get all riled up and angry. It actually turned him on when she was the dominant one in control. He knew from her anger and strength that she was probably excellent in bed. He felt his groin twitch and he knew that he was starting to get horny so he moved from where he was and walked next to the drum set. He took four steps forward so that when he played Kouga wouldn't hit him with the drumsticks.

"Alright let's do this", said Kouga as he sat in the drummer's seat and made himself comfortable.

About a half an hour later Kouga and Miroku had wound up finished. They were all talking and laughing for a little bit. And while they were laughing they didn't seem to notice that there were a pair of eyes sitting there watching them from the shadows with his eye of something or rather someone.

* * *

"Okay you guys I'm heading home so I'll see you tomorrow", said Kagome as she waved her hand good-bye.

"See ya tomorrow Kags."

"Later dear Kagome see you tomorrow."

"See ya Kagome."

Kagome gave her final wave as she watched her friends head towards their vehicles and head off.

"Okay time to head on home", said Kagome as she unlocked her car and stepped inside, closed the door and was digging through her hoody pocket for her keys. She felt inside of her pockets and realized that her keys weren't in either pocket. She then checked her jean pockets and then her bag but couldn't feel anything that felt like a key.

"Where the hell are you?" cursed Kagome as she still continued to look for her missing car keys. She continued to look throughout the car to see if she may have dropped them as she stepped inside. She got out of the car and got on her knees to see if the keys had fallen under the seat.

When she couldn't feel anything but carpet she got up and sighed and thought long and hard about where she had might have misplaced her keys. She could have sworn that they were in her hoody pocket. It's not like they were _alive_….right?

While she was in deep thought Kagome didn't realize the figure that was standing behind her. She was too caught up to be on her guard. The figure tapped Kagome on her shoulder with three gentle taps causing her to react by sweep kicking them.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she was helping them off them off the ground. "It was a reaction I'm sorry I'm not used to people surprising me the way you did."

"it's alright and I understand perfectly", said the person as they dusted off their pants. Kagome looked the person over and realized that the person she had hit was a very handsome boy who looked like he was around her age. He had long raven locks that reached past his butt. His lips were plastered with a boyish smirk. He had high cheek bones, narrow eyes that held the most irregular eyes she had ever seen in her life. His eyes were a deep crimson red, almost like the color of blood. She couldn't help but stare at them.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy as he stared at her with his smirk still on his face.

"Huh?...I'm fine but not to be rude but what did you want from me?"

"I wanted to return these to you", said the boy as he handed held up her keys in front of a stunned Kagome's face.

"What?...but….how….where did you find them I was searching everywhere for my keys", spoke a dumbfounded Kagome who was confused to no end.

"When you were leaving the school you had dropped them next to the school entrance. Luckily I was walking by and no one picked them up off the ground."

"Oh….thanks that was very nice of you, I really appreciate that", said Kagome as she put the keys inside of her hoody pocket and put her hand on top of them so that she would make sure that they didn't decide to jump out of her pockets again.

"It's no problem Ms. ….."

"Kagome", she answered as she shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Naraku", he spoke and shook her hand.

"Well thank you so much for finding my keys and I really do owe you one".

"It's no problem but I must get going it's getting rather late, my mother is probably worried sick", said Naraku as he gave her a wave and headed off in the other direction.

"Okay Naraku and thanks for bringing me my keys back to me", said Kagome as she waved him good-bye.

As Naraku was completely gone Kagome had hopped into her car and was about to close a door when she found that she suddenly couldn't.

"Oh come on what now". Kagome had turned her head to see what was holding the door and noticed there was a clawed hand on it. It wasn't just anyone's hand either. Oh no, she'd recognized a hand that had two magneta stripes on its wrist. Did the fates really hate her, what had she done wrong to deserve this?

Kagome sighed and stepped out of the car to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see at the end of the day.

"What do you want Sesshomaru I'm kind of in a hurry if you don't mind."

"You weren't in a hurry a few minutes ago as when you were preoccupied with Naraku."

"Well maybe it's because he was handsome unlike some people I know."

"Hn, like I'm the least worried about his looks compared to my own."

Although she didn't want to admit it Sesshomaru was indeed handsome, sexy to say the least, but knowing Kagome she would never in a million years admit that one to him.

"What do you want you jerk", snapped Kagome as her patience was running thin.

"I need to speak with you about something important about Naraku and if you're smarter than you look then you won't be a complete waste of my time."

"Asshole just say what the hell you got to say so that I can go home."

"I would advise you to watch your mouth if you wish to keep your head."

"And I would advise you to stop acting like your my fricken father."

Sesshomaru growled loud enough for Kagome to know that he wasn't one to be taken lightly. His eyes had grown red and he had growled louder causing Kagome to take a step back until she felt her back hit the side of her car. Before Kagome could even blink he was in front of her in mere seconds thanks to his demonic speed.

"Ses..sesshomaru?"

His only response was a louder growl and that's when she knew it was time for her to just keep her lips sealed.

Sesshomaru had filled the remaining gap that was between Kagome and himself and put both of his on the sides of her head and rested them on the car so that she was trapped between his arms. He sat there and stared at her with crimson eyes and Kagome couldn't help but notice how sexier Sesshomaru was really close.

'_Why am I thinking about his looks at a time like this? But, at the same time he does look really good and those lips look…UUGH! Enough this needs to end right now!'_

Kagome had tried to push Sesshomaru off of her but due to the fact that his weight felt like pushing a train it was no use. As soon as she made contact with his skin he growled really low, not nothing threating but friendly.

"Sesshomaru, I would really like to go home now", said Kagome with a little sternness in her voice.

Sesshomaru just sat there and stared at her like she was something to eat until he put on a drop-dead gorgeous grin.

"Hn, you think that you're going to leave me without me tasting you? You must be foolish indeed girl", spoke Sesshomaru in the huskiest tone Kagome had ever heard him speak. She couldn't help the shiver that had escaped down her spine. It was a bad feeling, it was something good, no, exciting and she couldn't help but feel the pool of heat in the lower part of her body.

"What are you talki…."

Kagome couldn't even finish her words as Sesshomaru caught Kagome off guard by forcing his lips on hers. She sat there and stared at him with confused yet excited eyes. She sat there contemplating on whether she should slap him or kiss him back. When Sesshomaru tried to pry her mouth open with his tongue Kagome just decided to push her feelings of slapping him far far away in the back of her mind.

She then welcomed him by letting her tongue solve her problems for her. Their tongues were battling it out with one another determining who would be victorious. As they continued their battle Sesshomaru's hand found its way up Kagome's shirt and on her breast. He began to gently knead the soft flesh while he used his free hand to lift Kagome up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck and back was pressed against the side of her car.

Sesshomaru had gave her one last kiss before taking her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it slightly letting his fangs graze the swollen flesh. He then moved to her neck where he placed kisses between the jugular and her shoulder. He made circular movements with his tongue before letting his fangs glide across it causing Kagome to moan out loud. He smirked for causing her to make such a lovely sound and continued to repeat his actions until he brought his lips up to her lobe and licked it.

"**You will be **_**mine**_** soon**", said Sesshomaru as he whispered into Kagome ear.

Kagome couldn't help but let that shiver creep up her spine again. She couldn't help the fact that she and Sesshomaru had the most hottest make out session ever. And she couldn't help the fact that he said that she was soon going to be his. Wait what?

"What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru had placed Kagome back onto the ground and smirked before kissing her again.

Kagome couldn't help the feeling she was turned on and wet from him just kissing her. She just didn't care at the moment and she hated to admit it but this just felt right at the time.

Sesshomaru had closed his eyes while kissing Kagome and when he had opened them again he found himself in the worse predicament ever. He was kissing the one girl he couldn't stand. The question was why was she kissing him back? Why was he even kissing her? And why did he smell her arousal?

These questions were running through Sesshomaru's mind and he was getting tired of his beast pulling these actions. He had to find a way to control his beast. The question was still unanswered, why is he kissing her still? Her lips were so soft and better than Kagura's and her arousal was so strong that his groin had twitched with anticipation. This couldn't be this wench was actually turning him on. He had to stop this once and for all.

Sesshomaru had separated himself from her a few feet using his demonic speed which almost caused Kagome to fall on her face. Kagome caught herself and looked up to find that Sesshomaru was gone. She could have sworn he was just there a few moments ago. This was turning out to be a crazy day for her.

Kagome had got inside of her car with a flushed face and started her car driving home and asking herself the question that's been repeating itself in her head.

'_What the fuck just happened?'_

* * *

Well here you go and I know this was a slow chapter but it had very exciting moments in there as well so heehee =]..but I'm sorry I haven't been updating been going through a lot but please review you guys inspire me a lot!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys!...Please don't kill me =[. I have been really busy with work and on top of that my laptop stopped working, so please don't be angry with me. I'll try to have a new update ASAP!

Well catch you guys soon

-Foreva18


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I know I know, it's been a VERY long time since I last updated ANYTHING! Please, don't bring out any of the pitch forks, knives or whatever. I am TRULY sorry for not updating over the past 3 years. Things have been...a little rocky in my life, but I assure you everything is getting back on track. I can't wait to share all my ideas with you all. I'm moving on Monday, the 17th of March, and once I settle in...BOOM! Update time :). So, just watch and just wait for my update. See you all soon! -Foreva18 P.S- Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows. You guys encourage me to write. 


End file.
